Differently abled SuperHeroes Rachel Summers, the Phoenix Two
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I bet that you don't think that Jean Grey: the Phoenix's: daughter was ever psychologically tortured nor brainwashed. The story begins in the below paragraph. The story starts in an alternate-from-Parker-Spiderman's-dimension-earth. This story starts around in an alternate 1984 like in the Watchmen where Nixon was still president in 1985; super-heroes had won the Viet Nam War. In!
1. Chapter 1

Approx Word Count 1,900

Two-Thousand-Thirteen,

Disposable Copy

"Differently abled" SuperHeroes; Rachel Summers (the Phoenix Two)

by

Mark W. Meredith

I bet that you don't think that Jean Grey (the Phoenix's) daughter was ever psychologically tortured nor brainwashed. The story begins in the below paragraph.

The story starts in an alternate-from-Parker-Spiderman's-dimension-earth. This story starts around in an alternate 1984 like in the Watchmen where Nixon was still president in 1985; super-heroes had won the Viet Nam War. In this alternate earth, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants had killed **Senator** Rob't Kelley before Senator Kelley became president in the movie X-Men, was killed by -Lehnsherr, the-Brotherhood-of-Evil-Mutants. The-Brotherhood-of-Evil-Mutants killed Rob't-Kelly 1978, the United States were blaming mutants for everything bad.

In 1984, people were brandishing the slogan, **It is 1984, do you know what **_**your**_** children are?** The United States of America had passed the-Mutant-Registration-Act in 1984, earlier than Spiderman's dimension because of the outrage over the assassination. North American mutates had to register their powers like guns. Then super-heroes had to register their secret abilities, names with the Canadian, American government.

The North American countries instituted use of enormous robots to defeat mutants with their mutant powers putting mutants in jail. Much earlier than X-Men: 2 X-Men United, in a much **worse** manner, the military attacked, invading Xavier's School for the Gifted the X-Mansion. The military were shooting X-students when -Xavier went with a wheelchair to look through a window. In this world Jean Grey had become the Dark (pronunciation fee-nix) Phoenix like in X-Men III: the Last Stand, before the attack on Prof. X's Academy school for mutants was attacked, Jean-Grey (-the-Dark-Phoenix) had not been killed.

had not turned evil, Scott-the-Cyclops happily married, had a young child with Grey by the time of the assault. Charles (-Professor-X) Xavier had pulled aside the curtain as young Rachel ran to Xavier. Xavier said to young (-Phoenix-2), "You'll be safe in the Danger Room." but the-Phoenix-Two wouldn't go.

Xavier was talking about the holographic room from X-Men-III-: the Last Stand that was under-ground but the-Phoenix replied, "Not without you Professor!"

Xavier called to Phoenix; **I must try to stop this!** As the inside-mansion was smoking from the firing upon the X students, Xavier called out the open window**,****"**We **mean no** harm! _**We surrender! **__**In mercy's name, cease fir**_** * "** a mortar shell shot through the back of X's seat through X's. stomach, through the window, making X'.s **chair** sped backward, when X'.s shoulders fell back into what was left of the back of the chair, X's. head slumped to the fore, unexpressive. Phoenix continued walking, slowly now, toward Xavier. Phoenix approached X's. wheelchair, put the-Phoenix-Two's left hand on X's unmoving neck as heated smoke rose from the hole in X'.s stomach.

When the soldiers finally got to Phoenix, young, Phoenix was, still standing by the side of Xavier, still in shock. The military officers whom walked up to gather 'round Phoenix shot Phoenix with a drug dart with a drug chosen by the United States so to make Phoenix not able to concentrate. Thus, Phoenix couldn't use Phoenix's psychic powers until the U.S. government finally let up on the dosage amount. Phoenix was doped up, taken to jail with many other mutants, psychologically tortured to psychically find other mutants.

Certain mutants had powers whom helped the government to find other mutants. Those mutants were named as Hounds, were trained to point out others whom were mutants while heavily medicated just enough that they can't think much not feel. Government workers made the Hound mutants put on dog collars with thick chains for leashes so that government workers could pull the Hounds where mutants were needed to find other reported mutants in a certain area. Then came the Sentinels, giant robots, with built in devices to kill or capture mutants manufactured in, African factory by one of the X-Men's enemies whom was a rich investor.

Sentinels had many weapons such as metal javelins shot from housings in their arms, electric beams shot from their eyes, retractable metal tentacles to coil, maul, electrocute mutants. The Sentinels could also detect mutants, self-repair any damage to them, blast knock out gas, from their hands, shoot freeze rays from their eyes, have colossal robot strength, shoot giant laser beams to cut mutants. Sentinels helped the military, Hounds, rounding up muties, sometimes killing them in the process. Then came the concentration camp ghettos like in World War II with barb wired stone walls, barb-wired fences, guards to keep mutants in.

By this time, the Phoenix was teen age; the mutants wore power inhibiting mechanism collars that were heavy, as large as neck braces. By this time, Phoenix was graduated from the hound program because of Phoenix' hard work. By the time, the Sentinels turned on the North America government. Sentinels overran the 'States of America, Canada government to rule more.

A basic uniform of jumpsuit, overcoat, or coat with a large, H on, for human, left side lapel. The Sentinels assassinated Namor the Sub mariner, Radd the Surfer. In one of the chain link gateways to New York's ghetto, there was a pauper's graveyard. The pauper's graveyard paid for by taxes, plain tombstones of dead superhuman heroes, mutant heroes; Cyclops.

Rob Drake the Iceman, Warren Worthington the third (the Archangel), (Dr. Hank P. McCoy) the Beast, Ms. Summers-Grey (the Phoenix 1), Alexander Summers (the Havok), Lorna Lehnsherr (M2), Mr. Wagner the Nightcrawler, (pronounced shon) Sean Cassidy (the Banshee), Shiro Yoshida (the SunFire), Alison Blaire (the Dazzler).

The graveyard also held the bodies of enemies Emma (the White Queen) Frost, Cain Marko the Juggernaut. The only remaining X-Men were Jim (Logan) Howlett, the Storm (Ororo Munroe), Phoenix, Erik (the Magneto), Kitty, Rasputin the Colossus, Franklin Richards-Storm (Psilord) the grown-up son of Mrs. Storm-Richards (the Invisible-Woman), Reed Richards (the Mister-Fantastic). Mutants could leave the concentration camp with the inhibitors to do errands but if they didn't come back in the exact time superhuman mutants had said they would a Sentinel robot would question mutants about not coming back in time, use their computer brains to figure out if the mutant was lying. James-Howlett brought with Wolverine a tiny device that would jam the power dampening collars for a small group, since the-X-Men were trained to work as a team, X-Men decided that they would keep the tiny jam-MER a secret among X-Men. 

The Sentinels had told other countries to bow down, surrender to the rulings of the Sentinels or the Sentinels would take their governments by force. Other countries said that if the Sentinels left the border of the Canadian government, that the other governments promised a nuclear strike back that could end the world. The Sentinels were planning the attack on the rest of the world. As a last-ditch-effort to save their world, there were two salvo/gambits.

Plan one, was that X-Men would travel through the sewers to the-Fantastic-4's building headquarters to destroy the-Sentinels' main headquarters. While traveling through an iron sewer tunnel, the-Sentinels attacked! A ray blast of energy from a Sentinels metal glove shot down through the ceiling of the sewer tunnel! (Ms-. Summers-Richards)-the-Phoenix-Two's husband Frank-Richards cried out**, Rachel, get away, [quickly!] **

**Ahh!** The beam blast of electrons came down, striking Frank Richards, destroying the-Psilord.

A giant metal hand reached down into the hole in the ceiling, grabbing the side of the metal hole, ripped open the tunnel ceiling. **A Sentinel** pulled open the ceiling to reveal the Sentinel had ripped the middle of the street above to get at the six escaped mutants. The-Phoenix's husband Frank Richards had died, Ms-. Summers Richards felt Psilord die in Phoenix's mind. After X-Men brought the battle to above the streets, the-Phoenix, (Katherine-Rasputin-Pryde-) Shadowcat had hidden in an alcove of a New York business's doorway so they couldn't be seen down the street.

Petey Rasputin-Pryde the living steel Colossus carried the body of the unconscious Katheryne Rasputin-Pryde (the Sprite). During the battle with X-Men, the blind member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants named Destiny slipped away into the Senate building with a crossbow, found Senator Kelley to kill Rob't Kelly. Luckily, Katheryne Rasputin-Pryde had managed to sneak after Senator Kelley far enough to spy Rob't Kelley almost about to be killed by Destiny. Kate Rasputin-Pryde ran up behind Destiny from the Sprite's hiding place becoming immaterial, passing through Destiny, solidifying the Sprite's shoulders the moment after passing through, hitting Destiny's forearm.

Kate Rasputin-Pryde bumped Destiny's arm just enough to jostle Destiny's aim, make the arrow barely miss Senator Kelley's face! Jim Howlett, Ms. Munroe, Pete Rasputin made their way to the top of the Baxter Building where X-Men fell into a Sentinel trap. Mr. Howlett hurtled through the air towards a Sentinel whom blasted Mr. Howlett backward with an electron blast from its palm. Mr. Howlett degenerated as the-Wolverine's muscles were blasted, disintegrating off the Wolverine's adamantium bones.

Mr. Howlett changed position in mid-hurtle, doubling backward, arching the Wolverine's metal spine as Mr. Howlett painfully screaming_**, yerrrrgh**__**!**_

A Sentinel released a spring-loaded steel javelin from a housing in its forearm, shot it across the room, through the-Storm's back. Ms. Munroe cried out the name of Storm's best friend the steel Colossus screaming out**, Peter!** The living steel Colossus turned: ran back to where Storm landed on the floor of the Baxter Building. Rasputin turned Ms. Munroe on Storm's side, held Storm as Rasputin cried.

Rasputin, Ms. Munroe were both sworn to never kill once but Rasputin being perhaps the last of his X-Men team filled Rasputin with murderous rage as Rasputin punched the Omega Line Sentinel that killed Rasputin's best friend flying out of the side of the skyscraper. Tears were streaming down Rachel's face. All the meanwhile down on the street Rachel Summers-Grey had felt them die. In one minute Rasputin was dead too.

Phoenix realized that Kate Rasputin-Pryde couldn't have changed their past because Rachel's future didn't change any by the time Ms. Munroe, Mr. Howlett, Petey Nikoleivitch Rasputin-Pryde the steel Colossus had all died. When Kate Rasputin-Pryde came back from the past Rachel, Kate Rasputin-Pryde knew they couldn't make the future any better, so their only choice was to go on to their next mission to make sure the future didn't get any worse. Phoenix, Kate Rasputin-Pryde traveled through the sewer to ex-Colonel Carol Danvers (the Binary's) apartment to get military uniforms, infiltrate the nerve center of Project Nimrod. Project Nimrod was named after the mythological hunter.

The government was creating the ultimate Sentinel, which the American government was sending into the past to kill mutants. The United States government nicknamed the ultimate Sentinel: Nimrod after the legendary hunter. When Kate Rasputin-Pryde entered past, the guards, Ms. Rasputin-Pryde used the identity of Ms. Danvers (the Binary/Ms. Marvel); Rachel wore the outfit of a Hound. Rachel Summers-Grey (the Phoenix Two), Kate Rasputin-Pryde was inside the cyberrobotics facility when they were discovered as frauds.

There was a shoot out, when the last two X-Men were in the main room for Project Nimrod, Kate Rasputin-Pryde sealed the electronic door, had


	2. Chapter 2

Approximate Words Counted 1,600

_2013:

Disposable Copy

Handicapped Super Heroes: the Justice Society

by

Mark W. Meredith

I bet someone out there is going to bet that the Super Friends were never disabled or that there wasn't ever a World War II version of the Super-Friends. That person would be sadly mistaken. In comics the Super Friends are more well-known as the Justice League of America, the Justice League of America is a revamping/spin-off of the Justice Society of America, a World War II super hero team. The Justice Society of America is proud to have had as members: Kent Kal Super-Man; Karen Kara Zor-L the Power Girl; the Bat-Man Bruce Wayne; Wonder Woman; Wonder Woman 2 Hypolyta; Ted Knight StarMan; Starman 1; David Knight Starman 2; Courtney Whitmore The Star-Spangled Kid, Star Girl; Pat Dugan S. T. R. I. P. E.s; Thomas Kallor Starboy; Dinah Queen the Black Canary 2; Jim Corrigan Spectre Alan Scott Green Lantern I, Alfie Rothstein Pratt Atom I, Jason Garrick Flash I, Mr. Hall Hawkman, Hawkgirl Ms. Saunders, Ted Grant Wildcat, Dr. Mid-Nite, Wesley Dodds the Sandman, Ms. Lance the Black Canary, Mr. Smith the Red Tornado II, Doctor Fate Mr. Nelson:

Mr. Nelson, Inza Nelson Doctor Fate, Nabu Doctor Fate, Doctor Fate Eric Straus, Nothwind Hector Hall Doctor Fate, was a magician from ancient Egypt whom used to know Katar Hol, the wizard S. H. A. Z. A. M, Shiera Saunders, Black Adam at the beginning of civilization. Dr. Fate then known by the Egyptians in the Valley of the Kings as a magickian named Nabu. Moreover, because of the magick Dr. Fate Nabu knew, Dr. Fate was able to make his spirit immortal, though not his mortal body frame. Nabu, when his body died, Dr. Fate put his soul into the Helmets of Nabu.

Nabu's body wasted away in death while Dr. Fate Nabu's mind lived on as if a victim of cancer, HIV/AIDS, or even bulimia, anorexia. Nabu, as his mortal body wasted away, Nabu's spirit had no body. The Archaeologist Dr. Kent Nelson, when Nelson discovered the archaeological artifacts named the Helmets of Nabu, Nelson put it on, the spirit of Nabu, granted him the power to create any-thing out of magick energy if it was connected to the shape of the Ankh symbol Nabu helped Nelson to become a powered hero with the name Dr. Fate! Dr. Fate would possess the body to help Nelson become a magickal super-man that fought for the Lords of (pronounced KAY-OSS) Chaos, Order.

Nabu had used Nelson as prosthesis. Nabu had lost Nabu's body. Nabu had put Dr. Fate's soul into a Helmet of Nabu, which was a helmet, which is somewhat like a head. Nabu can see through the eye-slits, so, you could consider Dr. Fate Nabu technically paralyzed from Nabu's neck downward, or perhaps an amputee, since Nabu had lost Nabu's use of his arms as well as legs.

Nabu used Nelson as full body prosthesis or like a pair of wooden legs, prosthesis arms. In one, alternate Earth; in that universe's future Nabu, Nelson's spirits controlled the crimefighter Dr. Fate. Beneath Nabu's helmet appeared the ghost of Nelson appearing in the costume of the crime fighter Dr. Fate.

Corrigan, Hal Jordan Spectre, Norman MacKay Spectre, Jonathan Stewart Spectre, Spectre, Crispus Allen, Norman MacKay Spectre, is a spirit sent from God to help stop all evil men on Earth. Usually this angel sent from Heaven has to attach itself to a human spirit. The first Corrigan Spectre was created after Clark's Kal's first appearance in comic's history. Moreover, other mystery-man generally was ordered created in the tradition of Kent Kal Super-Man.

Characters such as The Crimson Avenger, Bat-Man, Wonder Woman Diana Prince, Art Orin Aquaman Curry. Superman Inc. ordered is created mystery-women, mystery men Alan Scott Green Lantern I, Alfie Rothstein Pratt Atom I, Jason Garrick Flash I, Mr. Hall Hawkman, Hawkgirl Ms. Saunders. National Comics ordered be created Ted Grant Wildcat, Dr. Mid-Nite, Wesley Dodds the Sandman, Sandy the Golden Boy, Oliver the Green Arrow McQueen, Roy Harper Speedy, Ms. Lance the Black Canary, Roh Kar the Man Hunter of Mars One. Clark Kal was the first crime fighter, started a trend in comic books for costumed mystery men, the writer that helped create Clark Kal worked with an artist to help create a group of new super power-heroes in the new trend of super-powered heroes.

Mr. Siegel teamed up with a completely different artist to create a crime-fighter whom was once a police detective. Mr. Corrigan was trying to stop some criminals that had a legitimate business at the docks. When the mobsters realized that Corrigan was sneaking around their criminal organization to find evidence that the Mafia business wasn't legitimate, the gang stuffed Corrigan in a barrel, filled it with wet cement. The criminals sealed the top, threw Corrigan in the ocean.

The Spectre connected his angelic spirit to Corrigan's ghost; Corrigan's spirit began to look like a green, white costumed power hero with a cape, cowl, pale ghostly face! The angel named Spectre was imbued by God, the ability to do almost any-thing that's in the power of God to do. The newly created super-powered hero Spectre went back to the dock; brought the criminals to justice with ironic punishment. Corrigan Spectre had been told by God that Corrigan Spectre would roam the Earth a ghost until all evil on Earth was gone, or at least until a ghost was chosen to connect to the spirit of vengeance named Spectre.

When Coast City was destroyed, Hal Jordan Green Lantern II went to the Guardians of Oa to ask for all of the green energy of the Green Lantern Corps so that Hal Jordan Green Lantern II might find a way to bring back Coast City. The Guardians of Oa refused Green Lantern's request. It was then the Guardians had shown Mr. Jordan Lantern II the newest member of the Lantern Corps, Sinestro! After hiring more-and-more violent Green Lanterns like Guy Gardner, Jack T. Chance, that was the last straw for Mr. Jordan Lantern II.

Mr. Jordan's Lantern II's mind snapped at this new prospect, Mr. Jordan Lantern II began to fight every-one in the Lantern Corps, killing some of them. Mr. Jordan Lantern II demolished the Lantern Corps, winning every Lantern Ring, walking into the heart of the giant space Lantern-battery of Oa. Mr. Jordan Lantern II absorbed nearly all of the green ionic power, transforming into Parallax! Parallax became the newest super villain whom then used the Green Flame energy of Oa to erase time completely, recreate all-time, a world where-in Coast City wouldn't ever have been destroyed.

All of the Superman comic company's characters couldn't allow Hal Jordan Parallax to take control of the entire universe in Hal Jordan's insane state of mind so the Superman comics' power heroes joined together to stop Parallax, stopped Hal Jordan's mad scheme.

An alien flare beam from the planet Rann next to the sun Alpha Centauri struck once an Archaeologist named Adam Strange. The persons from Rann meant to have Earth people see the flare ray, try to communicate with the star-system Alpha Centauri, but space radiation had turned the Zeta-Beam into some teleport-er ray, which transported Mr. Strange to Rann. The Archaeologist became a Flash Gordon of sorts for planet Rann in the people of Rann's war against the alien Eternals.

After the Infinite Crisis Green Lantern I, Victor Stone, Ms. Sanders, Coriander Cory Starfire, Mr. Smith Tornado, Mr. Strange, were teleported to Earth by the Zeta-Beam. Mr. Smith Tornado was decapitated by the Zeta-Beam technically making Jonathan Smith an amputee since Mr. Smith was an android, couldn't be killed by something such as decapitation. Smith Tornado's head fell to the earth where it was found in the deserts of the Outback by an Aborigine` teenager car mechanic genius whom lived in a small town in Australia. The only thing Smith could say was enigmatically, the words, "52, 52". over, over.

The teen-age Aborigin`e used his genius inventive skills to give Smith a prosthesis body out-of hydraulics, gasoline cans for feet, a Volkswagen engine for a chest, giant wheel springs for lower legs to absorb shock, car wheels for shoulder-joints. In addition, when the Zeta-Beam decapitated Smith Tornado, the Zeta-Beam damaged Smith's brain, his brain went into an auxiliary back-up mode, where Smith Tornado could not think; only defend his-self when threatened.

In the end, the mystery of 52 was resolved to the audience of readers, because it was displayed to the reader of the comic that Alexander Luthor had created 52 alternate Earths.

Continued,

Meredith-2 'Roes; the Justice Society

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK!

Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

_Approximate Word Count 1,700 Line Count 63

2013:

Disposable Copy

AN ARTICLE,HANDICAPPED

SUPER HEROES**, **THE QUESTION VICTOR SAGE**?**!?**!** A FREE VERSE POEM

by

Mark Meredith

I bet that there is somebody out in the audience who doesn't think that there could be a crime fighter like the Batman that's had cancer right? Do you want to hear about a WatchMen-type super hero that is like the detective-hero Rorschach? Of course you do**! Rorschach Walter Joseph Kovacs** was a copy created in the tradition of _**Vic the Question Sage**__**. **_

_**_**_This very story begins in the following paragraph. This story begins in the 1940's:

In the 40's there started a third tier comic book company named _**Charlt**_**on,**Incorporated_**. **_ _**Charlt**_**on,**Inc had created comics about vigilantes named** the first Blue Beetle**_**, Captain Atom,**_ _**the**_** Question**_**, Peter Cannon: the Thunderbolt, Nightshade**__,_ and_** the Peacemaker**__**. **__**Charlt**_**on,** Inc was kind of a small company: but people still liked their super heroes all the same. In 1982 _**Charlt**_**on,**Inc folded under but _by_ then their heroes were classic super heroes and Superman, Incorporated bought the super heroes **off** of the bankrupt_** Charlt**_**on, **Inc because it would be an injustice if such classic characters had their adventures** ended. **

The writer of **From Hell **and **The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen****: **when Moore's comic book company bought the_** Charlt**_**on, **Inc characters: Moore wanted to tell a 12 issue series. It was about these characters: a story about what happened to_** Charlt**_**on,**Inc.'s super heroes in the 50's when superheroes were **out **and people only created Tales from the Crypt-like comic books, **westerns** comics and **World War** II **war** story** comic books. **During the 50's every super hero comic book was cancelled save for** Clark Superman Kent's, Bruce Wayne The Batman's, Diana Prince's the Wonder Woman's**_**, Arthur Curry's**_ _**Orin's Aquaman's**_ and _**William Batson's Shazam's**__**: **_plus the only super villain that survived the 40's was Edward Nigma the Riddler**. **

Meredith-2 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES, THE QUESTION?!

In the 50's after the atomic bomb was created, the U.S. was scared stiff that the seemingly robotically logical, perfect at Olympic sports and space programs**: **_**Soviet Union **_would use _c_**om**_**munist**_ spies to get the secrets of the atomic bomb. On the Tales from the Crypt-like comic book covers, many atomic bomb covers **are** worth a lot of money now being a sign of the times._ The soon-to-be Justice League of America faced Atomic Bombs too. The Atom Bomb was a big influence on comics.

From then on most super heroes would not get their powers from being from another planet but because of radiation exposure**. _****Superman** would work for the government: taking photographs of American nuclear testings without being affected by the radiation because of Kent's powers**._ ****Kent's **origin would be changed so that Krypton wasn't destroyed by, just planet-quakes, but because the center of Krypton was made of uranium and exploded**.** The United States of America went on hundreds of witch-hunts.

U.S.-citizen-communists** could be spies **and even after two United States of America citizens were given the electric chair** literally** live on radio for saying that it didn't matter what **government system** they believed in because this is the United States of America: it turned out that U.S.S.R. spies did take the bomb. The United States of America was even more afraid of global nuclear exchange then. The U.S. was scared spit-less of a nuclear war. One Tales from the Crypt company comic book had a science fiction story about how if a human being faked a Martian Atomic Bomb and killed a whole city with the Martian Atomic Bomb that was created on Earth then the Earth's governments would form one government to bomb Mars: **creating world peace. **

The writer of MiracleMan wanted to do a story: something like that the above before-said: about **World War** II _**Charlt**_**on,** Inc characters dealing with Atomic Bomb age problems of the nineteen-fifty's._ Detective Comics Company said that Moore couldn't make such sweeping changes to _the_ Superman Universe or else if the many other comic book series' wanted to be topical and do comic-book issues about the arms race then: the other comic books couldn't do that._ D.C. Comics said that Moore_** could**_ make Moore's own super-heroes based on the _**Charlt**_**on**, in Moore's own universe that were owned by Superman Comics Corporation that no other D.C. Comics characters could visit this universe with no name: to this very day: for twelve issues only. Moore created Dr. Manhattan: a walking hydrogen bomb that was really_ Captain Atom_ the living atom bomb. 

_ Then Moore created** Rorschach** who was really_** Question **_ who was a detective crimefighter that would wear a suit and wear a plastic pink flexible mask that made it look like_ Question _had no mouth, nose, nor eyes. Moore then made_ Nightshade _ the female super hero into Silk Spectre 2, a woman who knew many** martial arts. **Moore then made** Nite-Owl 2 **out of** Teddy Kord Blue Beetle **who had also replaced an older: first Blue Beetle-type character who wore a mask that only covered the first Blue Beetle's hair, head, edges of Blue Beetle's face and also wore a Robin -type mask to cover Blue Beetle the first's eyes**. Rorschach** always wore a white flexible plastic** full-facemask **over **Kovac's** head and neck making **Rorschach's** head and neck look like **Rorschach's** skin is blank white with no ears, eyes, nose, nor mouth: but** Rorschach** instead has an inkblot where **Rorschach's** facial features should be.

More appropriately than_** Question **_who is also a detective super hero**: Rorschach: **wears a trench coat instead of a suit jacket but also wears a fedora hat and slacks_**. _ **__**Question **_like **Rorschach** also has an encyclopedic knowledge of conspiracy theories but unlike **Rorschach**: Question is a Democrat wherein **Rorschach** is not. That means_** Question **_thinks that Republican candidates will only cause more conspiracies and that we the people should govern ourselves. Meanwhile **Rorschach** believes that Republicans will help stop conspiracies from happening to us all.

Back in the 60's_** Question **_was established as a smoker back when smoking wasn't considered so harmful. It was strange that such a character that was later established to have a wealth of knowledge about conspiracy theories and yet never knew any conspiracies about cigarette companies.

There was another detective character in Batman's comic books named Renee Montoya (reh-nay). Montoya was even in the Batman cartoon series inspired by the first Batman movie series. In comics, Montoya lost her way and was fired from the Gotham Police. Montoya was drinking a lot every night and having different sexual partners each night.

Someone was watching over Montoya though. Someone was watching Montoya that knew that Montoya needed a purpose in life and knew that Montoya had the most potential to become a new superhero.

One night a man in a trench coat kicked down Montoya's apartment door and asked one Riddler-like **question, "**Who _are_ you**?!"** and left. Then the man was gone. The man in the trench coat had no eyes, nose, nor mouth. Later the man gave Montoya a note with a clue to a crime that he also had.

The note said to watch an abandoned building on Kane Rd. Montoya found that there was a high tech illegal gun-smuggling operation in the building for the mob. When Montoya picked the front door lock and stealthily sneaked inside closing and locking the door to see what was going on inside: two criminals happened to see Montoya and she was in a fight with them. The man with no eyes fought alongside Montoya to beat and defeat the grunts_**. **_

_**_ **__**Question **_and Montoya found illegal high tech guns smuggling operations going to Kandaq: where in our world Egypt was.

Moreover, when Question and Montoya got to the high mountains Question began Question's coughing. Montoya was still smoking a pack each day of cigarettes but Question was using the lame excuse: **that [he was] having trouble acclimating.** Question had begun coughing a little when Montoya was learning martial arts from Richard Dragon.

Montoya saw Question coughing more while Montoya saw Question talking with Mr. Dragon, but soon while Montoya and Mr. Dragon were sparring, Question was being wracked with coughing attacks that caused Question to double over and lean one hand on one side of the cabins Dr. Tot Aristotle Rodor and Mr. Dragon lived in. The spasm-ing cough attack was so extreme that Montoya gave Mr. Dragon a look that said for sure that Montoya knew Question was sick. Mr. Dragon would make hot tea to help Question and acupuncture treatments to help Question. Dr. Tot Aristotle Rodor would give him (Question) a-lot of pills and Mr. Dragon would give Question Pressure-point massages but Question was sick and Question wasn't getting any better.

Montoya asked Question if he was dying of cancer because of how Question used to smoke cigarettes and when he answered "Yes," Montoya crumpled up her pack of cigarettes and never smoked again:

Meredith-3 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES, THE QUESTION?!

Meredith-4 'CAPPED SUPER HEROES, THE QUESTION?!

* Continued. *

Meredith-5 'CAPPED SUPER HEROES, THE QUESTION?!

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

Approximate Words Count 3,300

2013:

Disposable Copy

HANDI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN,

by

Mark W. Meredith

Did you know that the -Spiderman in Spiderman (One) the movie was disabled: in a way young is.

I bet that you don't think that the first Spiderman movie was based on

Spider-Man, Peter Parker 2: who made, Pete's, first appearance on '95. Yes: ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN made his first appearance in '95. I know you're probably confused. Surely, Pete made, Pete's, first appearance before they syndicated Spiderman's first cartoon to the local stations you remember watching in the 70s as a kid.

It's true: the _**real**_ Spider-man made, Pete's, first appearance in '62 in AMAZING FANTASY ISSUE 15. In '00, Marvel Comics decided to create a new line of special Marvel comic books called Marvel's ULTIMATE comics line. Marvel decided something after making comics for around 50 years. That every Spider-man comic book had around 50 years of explanation!

Of the history behind each character in The Amazing Spider-Man comic: practically: the comic book company decided trying another Parker Spider-Man comic to go along with The Amazing Spider-Man comic that had the first appearances of a newer Spider-man that was a teenager again instead of the normal Pete that was in Spider-man's 20's by then. This new comic book ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN would appeal to teenagers and would be joined by the first issue of ULTIMATE X-MEN that had a newly teenaged X-MEN: once again. Wolverine, CyClops, Storm, Jean Grey, IceMan, Kitty Pryde and the Colossus were still teenagers in this parallel looking dimension! Comic book ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN: because the book retold a new; Pete's; origins: with new explanations to questions that everybody has had when hearing about Spider-man's origins, most of Spiderman the movie (One) was based on the scientific explanations in ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN. 

Meredith-2 'PERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN,

It all starts with Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson and how they were not allowed to be around each other because of how Peter was not one of the socially normal people in school. One day Harry-Osborn, Pete's, Flash Thompson, Mary's Science Class was going to a field trip to a science compound building where scientists had genetically altered beetles, rabbits, spiders with, the Senior Osborn, drug called, Green. A spider was altered in such a way that it had traits like different color that a spider wouldn't naturally have such as yellow or red: which inspired Spiderman, to design a costume with red patterns.

Meredith-3 'PERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN,

Now: I think that you were confused about, Pete's, origin in this new movie. In this movie, it's a new retelling of, Pete's, origins and the spider is not radioactive. The spider is a genetically engineered one that transfers its powers because the professors had spliced the gene traits of different spiders into one type of spider i.e.: a jumping spider, underwater spiders with spider breathing, et cetera. One spider had escaped.

The spider was biting a boy named Pete' on the arm the next thing Pete' knew. The spider injected its saliva into, Pete's, pierced skin and it got into, Pete's, blood system. After the spider bit Pete'; Spiderman, finally saw the blood trickling from, Pete's, hand after seeing that big spider and the piercing pain in Spiderman's swollen hand caused young Spiderman, to fall onto the ground: hitting, Pete's, head and making Pete' vomit from the pain and fear of it all. Everything was going dark around Pete' as the inky: nebulous clouds of blackness ate away at Pete's' peripheral vision: giving Spiderman, tunnel vision.

Soon young, Pete's, tunnel of light was edged with roiling clouds of blackness like ink through water: closing in on, Pete's, face and Spiderman, fainted. There was only black in, Pete's, mind. Later Spiderman: woke and got onto the school bus once again. The teacher when he found out had called, Pete's, aunt.

Spiderman; was allowed to go home early. May and Uncle took Spiderman, to a doctor. When Spiderman, got to, Pete's, bed the harmless venom in, Pete's, system was degenerating, Pete's, blood to the point which Spiderman, barely had enough strength to pull a _**blanket**_ over Spiderman, before Spiderman, passed out again. The Senior Osborn, had, Pete's, blood sample replaced with a normal sample of, Pete's, blood type.

Meredith-4 'DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN,

While, Pete, was unconscious the arachnid's D.N.A. attached itself to, Pete's, D.N.A; the next day when Spiderman, woke up: Spiderman, was no longer tired nor passing out. At school that day: Spiderman, displayed, Pete's, use of a spider instinct, speed and reflexes when a bully tried to attack Spiderman. Spiderman, was shocked when Spiderman, realized what Spiderman, did. Spiderman, was unable to speak: stammering: rubbed, Pete's, head: getting a migraine.

Spiderman, hunched forward suddenly: quickly: and then, Pete's, head swung back with great inertia: as Spiderman, fell backward blacking out. Spiderman; woke with a scream of_**, "Aaah"**__**!**_and Spiderman, realized that Spiderman, was at a hospital room. Pete's, blood had begun to degenerate and Spiderman, fainted. The ambulance was called and while, Pete's, mind was filled with the dark again Spiderman, was taken by stretcher into an ambulance and to a hospital room bed.

Meredith-5 'DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN,

May said, **oh my God, Thank the: Pete' are you O.K?** Pete's, blood system was degenerating again: but, Pete's, blood cells were multiplying quickly. While Spiderman, was passed out; Pete's; body had been changed stronger again with, Pete's, spider healing; the Senior Osborn; hired a detective to replace, Pete's, blood sample with a healthy blood sample so that, the Senior Osborn, could study what was happening to, Pete's, blood. The spider venom and the poison in the Oz were disintegrating, Pete's, blood.

The Senior Osborn, said to his assistant that Spiderman; was dying and sent the detective Shaw to kill next day the detective Shaw tried to run Spiderman, down with a car from behind: but, Pete's, spider instincts buzzed and Spiderman, instinctively did an acrobatic back flip over the auto. Spiderman: ran to help the stopped the car because Spiderman; thought the car almost crashed but when Spiderman, saw that Shaw, the detective got out a gun: Spiderman, ran away. The Senior Osborn, (the Green Goblin) told Shaw to not kill Spiderman: because: the Senior Osborn: wanted to study Spiderman.

Spiderman; was scared by the car's death attempt on, Pete's, life! So Spiderman, stayed home all day; the drug Osborn Industries also called _Oz_ as well as calling it Green had mixed with spider venom and at first Spiderman's, chances were slim that Spiderman, would live but the chemicals pervaded the venom and human blood and turned Pete's' system around: the recovery was spectacular.

Meredith-6 'DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN,

The next day at school in one of Spiderman's, classes Pete' began getting a hot flash and sweat profusely. Pete's, hands began to shake: suddenly Spiderman, put Spiderman's, hands under Spiderman's, desk as, Pete's, fingers began moving without Spiderman, being able to control them.  Spiderman, had a sudden: full body muscle spasm attack grabbing the edge of the desk: shoving it straight forward: Spiderman's, whole body jerking strait.  Pete's, head jerked: swinging back once uncontrollably.

Spiderman; folded the wooden desktop up. And forward spastically: accidentally snapping in half; the Senior Osborn; had the Green Goblin's son: the young Mr. Osborn Goblin Two invite Spiderman, to Osborn Industries for a tour and Dr. Otto Octavius: Doctor Octopus: working for, the Senior Osborn, at that time: stuck Spiderman, with a hypodermic needle and drew, Pete's, blood without, Pete's, say-so. Spiderman; ran out of the building by using a fire door to escape. The young Mr. Osborn wasn't in on the conspiracy.

Ran after Spiderman, to see if Spiderman; was O.K: though Spiderman: had disappeared by the time. The young Mr. Osborn looked out the emergency door! Back then Goblin 2's then best friend was Spiderman him self! Spiderman's blood sample; Otto Octavius Doc Octopus, the Senior Osborn: looked at a magnification of the sample: studying it, the Senior Osborn, wanted to use _Oz _ on, the Senior Osborn's, self and had a doctor expose, the Senior Osborn, to Green as, the Senior Osborn, recline back.

The experimentation had caused a doctor working on the project to be killed so there was no way to duplicate the experiment. The Green chemical had altered, the Senior Osborn's, brain! The Senior Osborn, was now irredeemably evil; after going into, Pete's, room whenever Spiderman, got into trouble for breaking Flash Thompson's hand, staying at a friend's house and letting, Pete's, grades slack off: Spiderman, decided to tell May and _**Uncle Benjamin**_ Parker: Spiderman, had powers: one rainy night climbing buildings in street clothes. When Spiderman, came down from the building to the street: _**Uncle Ben**_ had been shot.

The criminal robbed a near by fast food place and had been chased to a warehouse. Spiderman: ran through the city: pulling, Pete's, mask on. Spiderman; threw a tire at the shooter's back and the criminal ended up tumbling from a second story window.

Meredith-7 'CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN,

Spiderman, spent the rest of the night protecting an older woman from a mugger who had a knife, beating a gang of teen thugs with crowbars that were prying open an A.T.M, helping fight a fire: things like that. When Spiderman, got home finally late at night Mary: May's, _**Uncle Ben's**_ and Pete's' neighbor was waiting at, Pete's, doorway. Mary said to Spiderman, when Spiderman, walked up to Mary that Mary was waiting for Spiderman, to tell Spiderman, where May was when Spiderman, came back. Spiderman, at that moment broke down to cry on, Pete's, two knees.

Mary went to Mary's knees and held, Spiderman.

Spiderman; was swinging in New York during dusk when Spiderman, heard someone needing help in an abandoned warehouse. Spiderman; dropped, Pete's, web line to leap down into a courtyard area behind the warehouse.  Spiderman, bounded from the ground: vaulting into the broken second-story window the shooter tripped from.  Spiderman, landed on the wooden floorboards with a, "Thump"!

Spiderman: stood in the darkness not able to see in the silence. Spiderman; couldn't hear anything for a few seconds before Spiderman, finally said, "Hello," out of the shadow a man's figure stepped. The shadowy figure said_**, **_**thought** **you** **seen** _**the **_**last** _**of me,**_ **huh**_**:**_the shadowy laden frame of that man's structure moved into a beam of the moons luminescence.  Spiderman, saw the gun that the robber used to kill _**Uncle Ben**_: pointed down: hanging by the gunman's side.

The robber raised the silvery gun: pointing it at the killer stepped completely into the moon's-light revealing the thief wearing exactly what the thief wore in the days before the thief robbed the building when Spiderman didn't stop him. The robber pulled the trigger. The gun shot at, Pete's, chest: looking down in shock and Spiderman, grabbed Spiderman's, chest: looking down in shock.

Spiderman; couldn't feel a hole or see blood. Suddenly: a familiar voice said behind Spiderman, Pete': Spiderman; knew that voice: it was the voice of _**Uncle Ben**_. Spiderman, turned, Pete's, head. _**Uncle Ben**_ stood behind Spiderman. 

Spiderman, turned to face _**Uncle Ben**_ and Spiderman, saw blood on _**Uncle Ben's**_ shirt. The bullet had gone through Spiderman, and into _**Uncle Ben**_. _**Uncle Ben**_ reached up towards Spiderman, and said merely: **I** **wanted to tell you**; what _**Uncle Ben**_ just said was exactly what Spiderman, wanted recently to say to _**Uncle Ben**_.

Spiderman; woke from that nightmare yelling**, ggaaahhh****!**

May came running to, Pete's, room when May heard young Spiderman, saying**, ****I'm **_**coming**_**. **_**Hold **_**on: help's on the way; hello****:** May came through _the_ **door** of, Pete's, room to wake Spiderman, from the nightmare. 

Spiderman, from jerked once bodily: startled: looking around Pete' at Pete's' room. Spiderman; cried out**, ug**_**: **__**Uncle Ben**_,

May cried out_, __**Pete'!**_** It: it was just a nightmare****.**

Trying to assure Spiderman: Pete, said**,** **oh** **my God!** **Oh,** **man**: May put May's hand on, Pete's, back to comfort Spiderman.

May said, "Just a nightmare." then May waited a second. Then said looking at Spiderman, with concern, _**was**_ **it** _**about**_ **him**:

After the young, Mr. Osborn had, seen Spiderman, with Mary: the young woman the young Mr. Osborn loved. Both together: the young Mr. Osborn talked to Goblin 2's dad, the Senior Osborn, and: the Senior Osborn: told the young Mr. Osborn to wait outside for Spiderman, and Mary: that, the Senior Osborn, was sending for a limousine to get each one and, the Senior Osborn, was making it all better. Spiderman, knew that, the Senior Osborn, was really: truly the Green Goblin: and that, the Senior Osborn, was calling Spiderman, out to fight. Spiderman, swung by web line where Spiderman, knew Spiderman, would find the young Mr. Osborn waiting: the top of the Green Goblin's tower.

The Senior Osborn, was already atop of the Green Goblin's own building top with a hypodermic of _Oz_ stabbing it deep into, the Senior Osborn's, neck and, the Senior Osborn, began to say**, **n**n**, a** agghuu**u**gh** hrr**gg.** The Senior Osborn; began to hear six voices and see people like usual. 

One said,**my eyes itch****.**

Three said**, cellar** **door. **

Number 2 said**, "**Fatty acid auxotroph,"

Four said: **the repair genes,** the buildings in the distance began to distort and stretch out: elongate. Spiderman: swung along up to the tower top.

Two said, **oh, now****.** Spiderman, jumped down from swinging up over the top of the tower from the top of, Pete's, arcing swing. Spiderman, looked like Spiderman, had spider legs growing out of, Pete's, ribs. 

Four said**, ****first blood****! **

Spiderman,jokingly shrugged and said**,** **why** **are you in my life**,

Three said:**he made you a God****!**

The Senior Osborn,laughed_**, hahaha! **_

Spider- Man, said: **you did this to** **yourself****!**

Three said, **bud. Ludd****.**

Two said to: **skin him.** Pete's, head looked hairy like a spider. 

Pete yelled, **I don't want to be a part of whatever; do you know; do you even know why you're picking on me**,

Two stated**, first** **blood****.**

The Senior Osborn said, in answer to, Pete, **circles of life****.**

Pete, said back, **oh: whatever: you're such a jackass. All that crap you've injected into yourself has made you nuttier than a fruitcake**,

The symbol/spider crawled up Spiderman's chest and turned real. The Senior Osborn, stated, **we share the same genetic codes. I own you****!**

Pete, stated back, **that's all I need**,

The blue spider on Spiderman's, shoulder yelled**, circles****! **

The Senior Osborn, looked over the edge of the building looking as a gargoyle looks. The men, the Senior Osborn, were seeing also looked. The Senior Osborn, stated, **you will learn: you will learn what responsibility means**,

Pete, said, **let me make this clear! I won't get on your team! It's not going to happen; We are perfectly clear: and if you come near my family, I'm serious! I have lost more people: than: than one person should! **

**I didn't ask for any: I won't let you do this. Leave me alone****!**

Number 3 said, **Nick Fury!**

The Senior Osborn, stated simply, **so be it. The same genes run through your blood as mine; must learn your responsibilities**,

Three called out**, girl! **

The Senior Osborn, stated,**you **_**will**_** learn what responsibility means****!**

Spiderman, said quizzically: ": Are you talking about, I don't even know you." Pete, was of course talking about how, Pete, had only met, the Senior Osborn, as a normal human being only as a loose acquaintance a few times: but, the Senior Osborn, had been spying on, young Pete, since, Pete, got bit in one of, the Senior Osborn's, science building tours on tape. The Senior Osborn: was worried: thinking that, Pete, would sue. Then, the Senior Osborn, had, Pete, followed to see why Spiderman, lived.

Pete; was confused though because, the Senior Osborn, was saying that they had the same D.N.A. for some reason. The Senior Osborn; was acting like, the Senior Osborn, thought, Pete, was related to; the Senior Osborn: the Senior Osborn: flew down the length of the building. Some of the men let themselves fall from the tower too: one jumped: butt first as if into a lake: one did a dive: they all descended down alongside: the Senior Osborn: the Senior Osborn, soared downward to where the young and M. J. Watson were waiting and grabbed M. J: Mary screamed**,** **aaaaaiiieeeee****!** Pete, jumped straight forward: a flying leap toward where, the Senior Osborn, was flying off into the distance. 

Pete, spun Spiderman's, web forward as far as it would go to a building side off to the left: grabbed it: handed the web over to Spiderman's, right arm so that, Pete, could yank it as hard as, Pete, could to head on Spiderman's, way toward the horizon. Mary once again screamed**, aaaaaiii****!**

Pete, yelled, **somebody help me! Somebody help**; Pete: was obviously calling on Nick Fury the agent of S.H.I.E.L.D:. the secret agent from the top-secret agency department that enacted The Ultimate Avengers Protocol in the end of the movie IRON MAN (ONE.). Colonel Fury had contacted, Pete, after the first fight with: the Senior Osborn: telling, Pete, that the spy organization had been listening to places where the-Goblin had went and S.H.I.E.L.D. had heard the-Senior Osborn threaten, Pete's, family: but the government covert agency couldn't get the-Goblin until, the Senior Osborn, went after someone without powers. The-Goblin soared low over a shorter building's top then soared low to soar over a car heading on over the Manhattan bridge.

Spiderman, yelled: **Fury! Fury! Please!**

Mary screamed again_**, aaaaaiiieeeee**__**!**_

_**Pete, **_said quietly to the Spiderman's self: **God**: 

The Senior Osborn touched down to alight on one of the Washington Bridge's spires: laughing**, aahaaaaa****! **

**P**ete**; **landed on the spire top more chasing after, the Senior Osborn, now than saving Mary now: because suddenly Spiderman, realized, Pete, should try once more to reason things out with, the Senior Osborn. Spiderman, said, "You've **got** to stop **this**. [You have] to stop**!** Why, Why are you doing this? M- Mary are you O.K?"

The Senior Osborn, smiled: looking at: Pete: the Senior Osborn, was **delighted** by this all.  The Senior Osborn, held Mary's head and neck in the-Goblin's giant hand while, the Senior Osborn, pointed behind, the Senior Osborn, with the-Goblin's other hand at a government helicopter that had hovered in the distance since the-Goblin had walked out on the roof. The Senior Osborn, spoke, **they choose: so: secrets die, choose; choose****!**

Pete, didn't understand what, the Senior Osborn, just said and just started over: pleading, Just let: just: I'll do whatever you want. 

The Senior Osborn, said: **now, Pete'!**

Pete, didn't understand; Pete; started over once more saying: ": Just give me the girl: no!" The Senior Osborn, suddenly hurled Mary sideways over the edge of the bride's tower to fall to Mary's death. Pete surged: jumping forward to match Mary's speed: jumping toward Mary to chase Mary: falling down: down. The Senior Osborn, only threw Mary with enough speed, & momentum: so that Mary would go over the edge: then arc: soaring downward along the spire towards Mary's freezing watery death.

Continued.

- - -30- - -


	5. Chapter 5

Approximate Word Count; 2,100

2013:

Disposable Copy

_DISABLED_ SUPER HEROES: THE SCORPION I?

by

Mark Meredith

One would naturally bet usually that the Scorpion I, Peter Spiderman Parker's enemy from the **Spiderman** cartoons were _**never**_ a super-hero, if one were the **average **_**per**__son_ **on** _the street! _Ah, that person on the street would be wrong, though! Mr. Gargan _the Scorpion _was a good person three times in comic book history! The story begins in the comic book, The Amazing [Spiderman] # 19, when Spiderman met _Spiderman's_ most powerful enemy of all!

In 12/1964 at 3:00 PM, Spiderman was leaving Midtown high school, Liz Allan saying, "So long, Pete!" to Spiderman.

Spiderman said in return, **see you tomorrow, Liz!**

Meanwhile, next to a garbage can across the street a stranger flicked his cigarette, thought, " Petey! He's the one!" began to follow Petey.

There was a new menace entering Petey's life but who was he? Who was the detective-like figure that was shadowing Spiderman? What was his name, what, **what, **what? Will we ever even **know** the name of this person or is he just a mystery-man hired professionally by some crime lord that one will never find out his name?

The average reader is dying to know right now about something that she or he may never know!

At Spiderman's very own version of the Daily Planet, named **the Daily Bugle, **Spiderman's boss J. Jameson was looking at an unwanted-by-Jameson proofread article that an overly proud editor put on Jameson's desk because the editor thought it was interesting. The article was about some nut scientist that could artificially mutate small animals to have the traits of other completely different animals.

Walking away from Jameson's desk throwing the article pages in the air behind him as Jameson walked Jameson wished that a scientist would invent something useful to Jameson to get rid of Spiderman! Jameson thought about how Jameson wished there were someone stronger than Spiderman that Jameson could hire to beat up Petey. Jameson realized something important in that article as Jameson had an idea, ran quickly back to the article on the floor next to Jameson's desk. Jameson scanned the article for the address of that scientist, found it.

Next month in The Amazing [Spiderman] which was the next day for Spiderman when Petey, Petey was heading back towards home after school as Petey when Petey got a good look at the silent stranger standing next to the neighbor's fence close to the sidewalk, standing on Petey's front yard! Spiderman was on one side of his house, there were too many cars passing by on the cross street on the other side so Spiderman threw a web bat, made out of _Spiderman's_ web line, soaring past the stranger to distract him. Spiderman swung into Spiderman's room quickly, being unnoticed! The next morning Spiderman walked to the Daily Bugle building with Spiderman's shadow following, went into the building.

The mysterious man thought that Petey was just going to waste time talking to young Spiderman's girlfriend so the man went to talk to his boss. The silent stranger raced up a building to the back door of an office, passing a water pipe in the back hallway. After the tail knocked on the door, a voice told him to, "Come in!" the mysterious silent man talked to the broad-shouldered shadowy figure that he had called last issue whom had directed his actions.

**Boss, I just wanted to let you know **_**I'm**_** still trying, but so far I haven't been able to, **the stranger babbled as his boss finally said the silent stranger's name interrupting him.

"**Mac Gargan! **Just the man I want to see! Never mind your report! I've **lost interest** in Pete'!" said the man in shadows as he stepped into the light, revealing who he was. The figure in the **shadows** was **Jameson!**! Petey went to the Daily Bugle; talked to Jameson's secretary who was talking to a reporter Miss Brant was also dating. Petey tried to pretend Petey didn't care, be polite as the nice guy, Ned Leeds talked about how Jameson just sent Leeds on a flight to Europe on assignment, why didn't Petey come along with Miss Brant to drop Leeds off?

Just then, Jameson burst out of Jameson's inner office front door with Gargan, heading towards the street. Jameson blurted to Jameson's secretary "I'll be **gone** for a few hours, Miss!"said again, **C'mon Gargan! I'm in A hurry!** Petey finally found out from _this_ who was behind a man Petey recognized that was following Petey.

Not only did Petey find out **that**, but also Petey **now** knew the name of the man that was following Petey! Spiderman wanted to find out what Jameson was up to, maybe confront Jameson about where Jameson was going to, catching Jameson red handed. Petey had to be there for Miss Brant because Miss Brant wanted to ride back from John F. Kennedy airport with Petey. Later, Jameson, Gargan had gone to the laboratories of, the scientist, Stillwell **when** Stillwell was in the middle of mixing chemicals _in_ giant bottles _in_ Stillwell's grasp **when Jameson, **_Gargan_ went into Stillwell's lab.

Jameson marveled at how Stillwell had mutated a rat so that it could breathe water, Jameson offered Stillwell ten thousand dollars to skip apes, experiment one time only on a man. Stillwell never, **ever** did jobs-for-hired pay but Stillwell was a struggling scientist, had to replace some of Stillwell's scientific equipment or go broke, stop being a scientist, experimenting. Stillwell said that the experiment could be dangerous to a human being but Gargan didn't mind, being paid $10,000 dollars as well. Stillwell was afraid of doing the experiment, because Stillwell had told Jameson, Gargan that Stillwell suspected that the changes on Gargan's body would do something to Gargan's mind.

**Jameson, Gargan** wouldn't listen though. Stillwell desperately needed the money though so Stillwell labored on with Stillwell's conscience bothering Stillwell. Stillwell decided to give Gargan the abilities of a scorpion, which would give him greater strength than Petey! The Doctor gave Gargan the powers of a scorpion, which is an insect that is the natural enemy of an arachnid (spider).

Stillwell gave Gargan, Stillwell's serum to drink to make Gargan's body a little bit more super-human so that Gargan would survive the electric treatments, Gargan's muscles beginning to stand out to Stillwell, Jameson! Gargan then stood on a metal conductor circle on the floor of the lab, held on _**TO**_ two handles with **Gargan's **mighty fists as the Doctor ran a specific current of electricity through Gargan's body! Then Stillwell gave Gargan the mechanical scorpion tail connected to Gargan's protective costume that made Gargan **the Scorpion!**

At the airport, Spiderman wanted to talk alone with Miss Brant about why Miss Brant was dating Leeds at the same time as Petey but Miss Brant was confused about Miss Brant's attraction. Miss Brant said that Miss Brant didn't want to think about sad things like breaking up with Leeds or Petey. After Miss Brant, Petey lived for the moment, enjoyed Miss Brant's, Spiderman's ride less than an hour to town. When, young Spiderman got back Spiderman still wanted to confront Jameson, get some information from Jameson about what Jameson thought Jameson was **pull**ing**. **

Spiderman knew Jameson would have been gone, back, by now but Spiderman wanted to crawl into Jameson's window, bother Jameson in Jameson's office. Perhaps then Spiderman could get Jameson to admit something or Spiderman might pry something out of Jameson. Jameson seemed actually glad to see young **Spiderman**, like it was a pleasant surprise. It seemed as if Jameson had a sinister motive as Jameson invited Spiderman in, to have a chair.

Petey wanted to make fun of Jameson but Petey knew that it was a trap so Petey sprung off the building to spin a web-line, swing off somewhere else like usual. Jameson was stalling Petey so that Gargan could attack Petey but Petey so that Gargan could attack Petey but **Petey** wasn't buying it. Just then, Gargan jumped from the ledge above Jameson's window over **Petey's** back, causing Petey to let go of Petey's web line, fall on the roof of the building across the street. As Petey landed on Spiderman's feet like a cat, Gargan right behind Petey, Gargan sidestepped around Spiderman's side as Petey tried to turn, **Gargan** curled Gargan's scorpion's-tail around Petey's side.

Gargan's tail went around Spiderman; hit **Spiderman** in the chest. Petey punched Gargan in the chin in retaliation **with** a left cross, **with** Spiderman's spider strength. Petey thought that Gargan was an average human with a Bionic tail, would fall over blacked out instead Petey thought was a _brick wall_ that Petey had punched! Suddenly with one mighty blow, Gargan punched Petey's as Gargan reached slowly Gargan's tail behind Spiderman's lower right leg, tripping Petey.

Having won against **Spiderman, **Gargan stood on the corner ledge of the building Gargan beat Spiderman on, raised Gargan's arms in triumph! Stillwell, doing some research as a follow-up for the unprepared, rushed, sudden experiments Stillwell did for Jameson in Stillwell's laboratory, Stillwell found that Gargan was much more powerful, deadly than Stillwell first thought. Gargan yelled to the streets below victory, yelling, **"**He never had a **chance!**" cheering! Gargan turned against Jameson, humankind then suddenly, realizing that Gargan could do anything in that city because the city was the Scorpion's!

**Gargan** climbed down the corner of the building to jump onto an armored car, grabbed the edge of the car's roof, then ripped the roof off! Gargan took everything of value, dispatched the guards! Jameson had watched the whole thing from Jameson's office window, quickly called Stillwell because Jameson's little experiment backfired, Jameson thought Stillwell could do something. Stillwell found Gargan on the street sidewalks as Stillwell ran, **running** up behind Gargan in the middle of Gargan's mad rampage.

Thank Heavens I **found** you! Stillwell called out to Gargan, "Perhaps there's still **time**!"

Gargan looked back saying suddenly, **"**What do you **mean?** Time for **what?"**

Stillwell, panting, Stillwell's forehead sweating Stillwell showed Gargan the bottle of antidote serum saying, **for you to take this serum! Unless you drink it quickly, you'll never be able to change back again! [Moreover], you'll lose all sense of [right, wrong]! **

Gargan turned toward the other corner of that building that Gargan was standing next to, climbing up the building, dismissing Stillwell with a shove backward from Gargan's tail. Gargan began to climb the building with Gargan's bag like a kid climbing to his tree house, saying, **you're too late! I never want to change back again.**

Stillwell said, **"No! You [have]** to take this! I _can't_ live with the knowledge that **I'm** responsible for you!**" **as Gargan began to climb the building's stone blocks Gargan's tail held the loot-bag on the top of it by having the rest of the tail curl up, over it, holding it in place.

Gargan climbed the building's corner as Stillwell climbed after Gargan up, up, to a dizzying height! Stillwell called after Gargan, **no! Come back! [You have] to listen to me!**

Gargan said back, **get back to the ground, you fool! You [cannot] follow me!** Stillwell had crawled up three stories with the bottle in Stillwell's hand but Gargan was right about the doctor not having the opposable thumb strength of a scorpion's pincers. Stillwell's hands slipped, Stillwell seemed to stand there stuck forever in the air, in a split second that lasted longer than it did with Stillwell's hands not touching the building before gravity grabbed Stillwell, got the momentum to practically peel Stillwell's body falling backwards off of the building-side.

Stillwell, with one foot still on the edge of a cinderblock, losing Stillwell's balance tripping backwards made one last ditch effort to throw the serum up, over at Gargan. Maybe if the bottle broke on Gargan, splashed the serum all over Gargan's skin the chemicals would save Gargan's Scorpion mind! The flask of serum broke, shattering pathetically on the side of the building next to Gargan, missing. The chemicals splashed all over the side of the building, wasted.

Gargan smiled down at Stillwell, watching Stillwell plunge to the ground, thinking to Gargan's self,

- - -30- - -


	6. Chapter 6

Line Counted 45

_2013:

Disposable Copy

Dis-Abled Super Human-Heroes: the Hulk's Arch-enemy, Emil Blonsky the Abomination

by

Mark W. Meredith

I'm making a gambit that the average man on the street doesn't think there is a hulk with the mind of a man instead of a mind of a monster.

That's one question you could ask that the man on the street would get wrong!

The average person wouldn't know that there is an archenemy of Rob Banner the Savage Hulk that is stronger than him because of Gamma Radiation, but for some reason isn't a monster when it comes to his brain!

I will explain how this could be so later on in the article but for now I'll just tell you that the story of how Bob Banner first met Abomination Mr. Blonsky is a story of disability, self-loathing, and suicide.

Mr. Blonsky's story begins about the 60's.

Emil Blonsky as a human being wasn't perfect to start with.

Before Abomination was a monster, he was already a worse person than Bob Banner would ever be.

Mr. Blonsky was living in the Union of Independent States, married to a wife that he would beat very badly.

Assumable, Abomination beat his wife because of how Abomination felt ugly on the inside.

Abomination worked for the still-together Soviet Union as a covert agent named Agent R-Seven.

Abomination was shipped out to be assigned to a position as the second Soviet spy posted in New Mexico's Gamma Base.

_ Gamma Base was a military base for Bob Banner to experiment with radiation at.

The first Union of Soviet Socialists Republic spy assigned there made a Gamma Radiation test begin too soon, to kill the scientist Bob Banner.

The spy Igor Starsky had only succeeded in creating the Incredible Hulk who got revenge on Igor and Igor was eventually given back to Union of Independent States after the Union of Soviet Socialists Republic disbanded.

Bob Banner finally made his way back to Gamma Base.

He had been traveling on the road since the Incredible Hulk was created and Bob Banner finally made his way back to Gamma Base.

Bob Banner had decided that Bob Banner would go back to Gamma Base facilities and sneak in where his old Gamma equipment and inventions were.

Bob Banner decided to turn Bob Banner's Gamma mechanisms up to more than the full dosage of radiation that he had taken when the Incredible Hulk was created, and end it all.

According to Bob Banner, more than twice the dose of radiation should kill a man.

After he set the machine to more than twice the dose, Army soldiers had heard a silent alarm and had fallen across Bob Banner setting the device.

One of the Army soldiers was the covert agent Abomination.

Mr. Blonsky saw that Bob Banner had set the machine and saw Mr. Blonsky's chance to press a button that would irradiate him stronger than the Incredible Hulk.

Despite the other soldiers' commands to stay away from the machine, he took Mr. Blonsky's chance and didn't listen.

Abomination took his opportunity and pressed the button quickly before he could think about it twice.

The mechanism device shot down upon him a shower of Gamma Rays that changed Abomination into a scaly green hulk.

He had Mr. Blonsky's human intelligence, though.

How can this be, though?

In more recent years the writers of comics have established that Bob Banner had multiple personality disorder when Bob Banner was very young and that Gamma Rays bring out what's inside of a person.

Other Gamma creatures include Leonard Samson Doc Samson who only his hair turned green and Jennifer Walters the She-Hulk who turned tall and green yet kept her mind.

Leonard Samson whom studied Gamma Radiation and was a psychiatrist has said before that when Leo Samson was young he wanted to be like the Hercules of The Bible named Samson.

Leo Samson has studied the effects of Gamma Rays on creatures and says Leo Samson's childhood dreams of being Samson made he-himself become the super-hero (Doc) Samson when first exposed to Gamma Rays.

Henceforth Leo Samson has said that Jennifer Walters went from tomboyish to curvy because of her inner sexuality.

Thusly the psychologist has explained that he (Mr. Blonsky) is an ugly version of the Incredible Hulk because he is ugly on the inside.

Bob Banner has beaten Mr. Blonsky at least four times probably usually because when Bob Banner gets mad the Incredible Hulk gets stronger than him.

One time he beat Abomination by using Bob Banner's cunning and merely Bob Banner simply broke a nuclear waste containment cylinder over Mr. Blonsky's head.

The nuclear waste poured out all over Mr. Blonsky's head.

This move on Bob Banner's part caused Mr. Blonsky's face to look like he was a shambling monster.

After Abomination escaped from the Vault, a super-powered prison, due to the disfiguring stigmata caused to Abomination's face Mr. Blonsky lived in the sewers of Manhattan Island for a long time.

One day Savage Hulk's wife Betty Banner from the Hulk movie series had gotten pregnant and it looked like Bob Banner was going to have a son in the near future.

One dimension that had its own Earth and it was in the current time in its own future Peter Parker had a teen age daughter that was named May Parker the Spider-Girl.

In that dimension it was around that time established that Bob Banner was raising a son.

In a two issue series called The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect,he was brought to a supposed future where after many nuclear wars all of the Peter Parker Spider-Man company heroes were dead but Bob Banner was ruler of the Earth.

The radiation from the future nuclear wars just merely made Bob Banner stronger and angrier and more out of control.

Bob Banner was merely called the Maestro in that time.

Bob Banner who was supposedly cured and could control the Incredible Hulk in the present was brought to the future to defeat the bearded Maestro and free humanity from this tyrant.

In a sequel series to The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect called ABOMINATIONS; Abomination from the future came backward in time to make sure the son of Bob Banner did not become the monarch of planet Earth in the future making Abomination a super-human hero when it came down to the people in the future.

This goes to show that anybody could overcome their demons and disabilities and do well in the world.

Since then, Mr. Blonsky's face has healed assumably due to the effects of Mr. Blonsky's Gamma mutation powers.

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

_2013;

Disposable Copy

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	7. Chapter 7

_Approximate Word Counted 400

_2013:

Disposable Copy

'Free verse' Poem; an Essay: Handicapped Super Heroes …the Beast's: Defenders

by

Mark W. Meredith

I am willing to bet that you don't think that _**Robert the Hulk Banner **_ would join a super hero team because of _**Hulk's **_psychoses and rage.

I'm willing to bet that you would not especially think he would join a hero group after reading comic books about how_ Hulk _had joined and quit the Avengers because they hated and mistrusted him.

Did you know that_ Hulk _has only joined the Avengers four times in 40 years during adventures?!

Even **if **you would think that_** Hulk **_would join another group with heroes like Spider Man …I bet you wouldn't think that the Beast Henry McCoy from_** X-MEN 3**_**,** **ORIGINS** and … First Class once led a team of heroes before he rejoined the X-Men after the 80's.

Defenders …_**Hulk**_,Wolverine, the Beast, Nomad, Spider-Woman, War Machine (from IRON MAN 2), Silver Surfer, Doctor Strange, Giant Man, Thanos (From … AVENGERS THE MOVIE), Darkhawk, Thunderstrike (whom once replaced Thor), Dr. Druid (A prototype of Doctor Doom), and Iron Fist.

Stephen Strange Dr. Strange … had some form of mystic blindness that… affected Stephen Strange's health as well-as vision!

To tell the story right you must go back to around Strange's origins in the 60's.

….

Continued

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

2013

Disposable Copy

After-Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?! Who knows what happens? ... Does the audience know what is happening in the story, next? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	8. Chapter 8

Approximately Words Counted 100

2013:

Disposable Copy

The X-Men Versus Super Hero L.E.G.I.O.N.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

It was our second adventure since Johnathan Proudstar the Thunderbird died. Professor Charles Xavier Professor X had told us individually: in no rush: going into each of the rooms: knocking and telling us solemnly to meet in the study: dressed informally. So we X-Men knew to come in our plainclothes. My name is Ororo Munroe Storm: I am one of the new X-Men:

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 200

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

AFTER WORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end. Of the life of this main character; not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me. A note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life: what happens next: who knows what happens; inspire me by putting a review: tell me what one wants to be happening in the story, next, OK; OK: Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now:

- - -30- - -


	9. Chapter 9

**Schuster, Joseph**; **Siegel, Jerome**; **Finger, Bill**;** Kane, Robert**;** Gardner, Fox**;** Ditko, Steven**;** Miller, Franklin**;** Wolfman, Marv**;** Byrne, Jonathan**; **Liefeld, Robert**;** Simonson, Louise**;** Stern, Roj**;** Ross, Alexander**;

Approximate Words Count 200

2013, Joseph Schuster, Jerome Siegel, Billy Finger, Robert Kane, Gardner Fox, Steven Ditco, Robert Liefeld, Frank Miller, Jonathan Byrne, Louise Simonson, Roger Stern, Alexander Ross,

Disposable Copy

***Short Introduction; to Miss Lane is Dead, A Poem, ***

by

Superman created by Jerome Siegel, Joe Schuster,

Gardner Fox,

Franklin Miller,

Roger Stern,

Alex Ross

Mark Walt Meredith

Poem I had written about Lois Lane dying in the painted comic mini series named

Kingdom Come 1-4: poem's also about the revamped cold, overly logical Jor-El

portrayed on Smallville: poem goes on about the Bruce Wayne (The Bat) in The 

Dark Knight and Heath Ledger's the Joker. Also about how Clark Kent's advanced DNA in Armageddon 2001 crossover made Lois Lane's spawn kick and cause Lois Lane internal damage that killed Lois Lane.

- - -30- - -

Meredith, Schuster, Siegel, Fox, Miller, Stern, Ross-2 'troduction, To Miss LANE IS DEAD, A POEM, *

Line Count 53

2013,

Disposable Copy

**Lois Lane is Dead****.**

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Once I worked as a teacher's aide.

It's true.

Did you know that now schools don't have enough money to have teacher's aides?

The schools just count work of being a teachers' aide as credits for students.

I was a teachers' aide once.

That's where I saw her.

Meredith-2 LO'

I was 18 when I met her; she was 17.

I smiled to be polite.

She gave me a note saying she loved me.

Thus, I wrote her a love note.

I wrote a love poem for her.

I told her I had a dream of flying with her.

I told her that in dream symbology flying was making love.

In my love poem, I told her that she was Lois Lane and I was Kal Super-Man.

I put my number on the poem.

Her father called me back and told me that he had my poem in his hands.

He said that I was an adult and she was a child of 17 and that she didn't have the right to decide if she could even kiss me.

Meredith-3 'is LANE is DEAD

He called my love poem child pornography of the raping of innocence.

I asked him if at the end of the year when I leave and go off for college and I got an

apartment: and _I_ and her got married: and I got a job would I have consent from him to make love to her: I remember the father saying, "As a matter of fact: no (: !): no _I _couldn't"! 

The father said I wouldn't be able to work in that town again.

Father took her far away and moved far away.

I told her that after I was done with college that I could move to Los Angeles and we could get married and live in an apartment together.

I kept in touch with her.

Long distance relationships don't work out.

The last letter I gave to her had a drawing of (Kent) -Kal: Super-Man in it: carrying

Meredith-4 LO'

Lois.

Her friend didn't like me and one day her friend took Miss Young camping and gave

Young LSD, acid and brought along some 28-year-old men that had gotten out of jail.

On the phone when Young brought this up I asked if she had made love to them and

given her virginity to them that we had promised to give to each other.

Young said, "Yes".

Moreover, I said, **Okey**, and I said that I had to get off the phone.

I got off the phone and she sent to me her last letter to us: screaming at me in all

capitals that, **yes,** she, **did** _**have**_ ** sex**: and that** she **_**enjoyed **_**it**: I was too depressed to read through to the end: through all of the screamed insults to see if she broke up with me in the end.

At the end of the letter: I found it, "Have a nice life: because **James** was her life _now__"._

I went outside and did many crunches on my stomach muscles and when I came back inside, I was still angry so I did 34 pushups.

Meredith-5 'is LANE is DEAD

After I was done, I was still depressed and angry.

I couldn't handle my emotions so I had to decide that even if Young came back to me I

couldn't talk to Young any more or I would go crazy.

I just couldn't deal with Young any-more nor any of the many issues she brought

up: to me.

I never read the whole letter 'till today: even: one day the 28-year-old boyfriends Young was swinging with and dating dumped Young.

The fat blonde friend that killed Young's innocence with acid, Angel Dust, PCP,

hallucinogens, Buds, LSD and revenge had told the swingers' group to stop having sex

with Young and stop dating her: and throw Young out of their ring.

Meredith-6 Lo'

Young's ass wasn't as fat as her female friend's so the sex group was pussy-whipped into doing what the bad girl wanted them to do.

The swingers' group did it gladly: uncaringly.

Young had her friends call me at one of their houses while Young went home and waited

for me to call.

Young did this so Young would only pay the least for getting back together with me.

Young's friends called us up on a party line told me to call Young so that the phone call would be charged mostly to me instead of **her.**

They said, **says she wants you to call her.**

I said, "If I ever talked to her again I would go insane".

Meredith-7 Lo'

They all repeated, **Oooo-KAY-Y-Y-yee: Ooo-Kay: OOKKKAYY, Cray-z: if**_** you**_**'re CA-Ray-Zey**: one day I got a call from Young saying that Young still had my picture and still had my drawing of Clark holding Lois in Mr. Kent's arms and that Young was still in love with me.

I told Young that Young should take the drawing and burn it: because it was just child pornography.

Young said, "No".

We said to Ms. Young that Smallville had been changing Kal.

I told her that Jor-El is now a cold: calculating alien that wants to take over the world.

Meredith-8 Lo'

I told her that Jor didn't love Lara Jor-El: that Jor had just married with Lara to carry on his genes.

Young said, "No: Jor had to love Lara! Jor wanted to send her to earth instead of himself: everybody knows that: there was room for two on the space-rocket: Lara wanted to die with Jor": we had said, **the only thing on the star-craft was an incubator: Lara didn't even give birth to Kal-El! Clark-Kent- (Kal-El) was a genetically engineered clone.**

Jor never touched Lara: all she did was give a skin cell sample!

Kent was genetically engineered by Jor to take over the world!"!

Young replied, "Yes: but Clark-Super-Man didn't rule the world":

We said, "Yes: Kent built robots to help Kent rule the world. Kent sees through their eyes as Kent hovers in a pit: surrounded by flat screens of every country of the world! Kent flies on Super-Man's hovering iron throne: there is nobody beside Kent! There is no queen! The government has studied El's: hollow mecha shells and now today is dystopia. Earth's technology is based on Kryptonian circuitry: now the skyline is filled with Kryptonian towers filled with Kryptonian computers that show us only holograms of people instead of human contact. The earth is exploding to Kryptonite and Kent is flying off at zero hour: screaming into the space void. Kent is leaving to find another young sun that's not turning red like earth's. The Bat man has used Mr. Wayne's, The Bat's money to make synthetic Kryptonite but all it does is only annoy Kent": I said that, **a monster named the Monitor went to the beginning of time and the-Justice-League went back in a battle that changed all time! Super-Man killed The Monitor! Super-Man cannot kill! A Super-Man cannot kill! **

**During a war of planets Kent: killed a fleet of alien warships. Super-Man's **_**S**_** is black now! Black is for death:**

Meredith-9 Lo'

Ms. Young said, "No":

I said: **Kent only wears a Kryptonian: revamped black life-suit. Kent is in mourning for El's: soul. Kent is empty inside the black pit that was Super-Man's soul: Kent is steel, hollow, living shell.**

Meredith-10 Lo'

Ms. Young said **Kent loves Lois! Every-body knows that: Kent has always loved Lois! That's the way it's always been: that's the way it will always be: everybody knows that! Everybody always will know that is the way it was meant to be!**

I told Ms. Young, "The Parasite absorbed Lois's D.N.A. and changed places with Lois.

The Parasite destroyed their marriage. The Joker isn't a mob boss that dresses like a

clown anymore: Joker is a laughing maniac that is a serial killer. Joker walked into the Daily Planet and killed everybody with Joker's laughing gas poison! Can you picture Lois smiling with muscle rictus: and her face pale white?! Can you picture it?! Do you get it?! Lois is dead: El: was too late: Cyclops's son**, Cable** blew a hole through Joker's chest and killed Joker! Nathan Summers went to court for murder: the jury let Nathan Cable Summers walk free because everybody knows that a superhero should kill: there is no room in this world for Super-Man! Super-Man disbanded the Justice-League-of-America and Kent left for the Solitude Fortress forever: Kent lives deep inside the Fortress-of Solitude within the Kryptonian hologram room pretending to be back on Pa Kent's farm: the Parasite cut open Captain-Atom's skin and let out all of Captain-Atom's nuclear energy. The nuclear explosion destroyed Kansas. Was a church that worshipped Kent when Kent died but they found out Kent annihilated Kansas and now it is just a Krypton religious cult: Kent is 103 years old. Kent is beginning to feel very old. Even though Kent just ages more slowly and more slowly El's hair is getting gray at El's: temples and Kent has let El's hair grow long with isolation as if Kent were homeless: Kent has seen what would have happened in the future. Lois would've just died if the baby kicked inside of Lois. Lois would have hemorrhaged inside and have bled from the inside. Lois just would've died: Kent is going to let Wonder-Woman have El's child because El knows that Diana (-the-Wonder-Woman) will never betray Kent by dying on Kent: Bruce wears black: Bruce is mourning El's dead soul. The-Batman doesn't smile any more. The World's Finest hero team hates each other now. Bane put a time bomb in Wayne Manor. Bruce was driven under-ground and now Bruce lives in the Bat cave surrounded by his computers. Transformers walk the streets of Gotham. The Bat man spends most of his time in front of his computers directing robots that fight criminals: transforming out of Bat-mobiles".

Young cried out, "Don't you see that Lois is right in front of you?!"?

Meredith-12 'is LANE is DEAD

I told her, "The Lois in you is dead: killed by the chemicals and poisons that Joker sold to you in the alleyways: and you breathed deep of those poisons: now you are a dead: empty shell: filled with blackness and shadows of only death ": I hung up that phone at the phone booth! In addition, I never dressed as Kent again: that was the last phone booth. Now there are only iPhones and hologram computers to jack off to without a touch of human companionship in the same room. Just the false professional love of random anonymous strangers that can be as close as outside the door to my apartment: but for none I know might.

The End

Meredith-12B 'is LANE is DEAD


	10. Chapter 10

Approxmt. Words Cntd. 300

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

Short Introduction; New Titans versus X-Men: Evolution

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Timothy Drake Robin III's Bird a rangs v. Scott Summers'es Cyclops's optic blast! Jim Logan Howlet Wolverine vs. Gar Logan! Ororo Munroe Storm having a bikini contest with Koriand'r Cory (Starfire)? Henry P. McCoy the Beast versus Garfield Logan Beast Boy?!

Kurt Wagner the Nightcrawler in a joke contest with young Mr. Logan Beast Boy! Storm and Cory in a race to see who could fly faster?! Cory's starbolts versus Storm's handheld lightning bolts? Kitty Pryde and Terra argue about who was the 13 year old that joined a super group first.

Peter Rasputin Colossus versus Victor Stone Cyborg! Scott Summers Cyclops v. Bart Alan Kid Flash!

The End

Approximately Words Counted 3,900

_2013;

_Disposable Copy

When X-Men and Teen Titans Clash:

by

Mark Walt Meredith

You have to get up early: pull one over on Katherine Pryde: if you want to stay healthy around the Xavier's Institute. I don't mean surviving in the Danger Room while fighting Miss Pryde: whom could put someone into another phase of being: intangibility: put you into the ground and leave you there. That's not what I mean she merging you inside the floor: though ShadowCat Miss Katherine Pryde hasn't done that before. What I do mean is if you don't get up extra early and get breakfast first before ShadowCat gets up: you won't be healthy for at-least-a-day.

Not because ShadowCat has, a bad, temper and can stick you into the ground nor anything like that. It's because Miss Pryde: you see: ShadowCat makes these little bran muffins. Miss Pryde makes these fresh-made bran muffins: every: morning: and they are dense, and heavy, and hard to chew, and digest. My name is Dr. Henry Peter McCoy the Beast and I am a teacher at the Xavier's Institute. This is the story about how I drove some of the Xavier's Institute's students: escorting them to Bayville High: and it turned out to be a total and complete blown out skirmish incident-battle with the Titans.

Meredith-2 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

In the Mess Hall Rogue Darkholme was serving breakfast again. McCoy as usual got up extra early to make sure everybody got to mainstreaming school on time. After everybody was served breakfast by Rogue Darkholme: she had enough scrambled egg in her pan left over to serve McCoy himself for breakfast. As usual, Rogue Darkholme insisted on serving McCoy.

Just as long as she gets there more-or-less barely on time, I can only insist unless it affects Rogue Darkholme's grades. After a while it was time to get the backpacks from the rooms of the females and young men that were already in the bathroom getting ready: because if you don't: then everybody forgets. McCoy takes the backpacks to the front door: waiting for a while before they started running out the door one-by-one. Worthington, the third, the Archangel was first: then there was Jean Grey; and Scott Summers the Cyclops; Petey Nikoleivich Rasputin the steel colossus was next.

It was getting later than usual so Summers' car was going to have to leave some of them behind or nobody would get to school on time! It's a method used by many school busses for quite a while! At the last second ShadowCat ran across the room: finishing her brushing ShadowCat's teeth before passing through me! ShadowCat: went through the side of the porch and air walked into the opposite side of the car's backseat from above.

It was then that I had begun coughing as if there was some extra phlegm in my chest. There was some rattl**ing **in my right lung of excess phlegm and stinging in there. I got the sudden urge to sneeze so much that I got the strange sick feeling in my stomach to vomit. Henry Peter McCoy ran towards the upstairs bathroom as NightCrawler Wagner ran through the room and out the front door.

The bathroom that some of the X-students had been just using was the closest bathroom McCoy could think of. A few seconds of NightCrawler running outside onto the street went on through the open door before there was a, **poof**, of brimstone smoke as the devil-like teen disappeared and obviously reappeared in his seat in the back of the convertible while I heard a faint screech of the car's tires. Ithen heard Wagner's voice zooming away: yelling, "Yahoo;" It was then that I vomited in the commode.

I had given Summers Cyclops and ShadowCat their book-bags and they were off like the wind. As I walked down the crescent stairs that went along the sides of the rounded room **I** realized that there was **one** other time that I had sneezed this much. It was the time that she passed through Myself after ShadowCat had brushed her own teeth while running out of the Xavier's Institute and becoming intangible passing through Beast's self and then reached back into my chest and said ShadowCat had left something in my chest. ShadowCat pulled out of my chest a toothbrush!

I: still jogging down the huge staircase saw next to the open doorway: NightCrawler's book-bag. After me running for a bathroom in a coughing-fit, I forgot to give NightCrawler the backpack! I then walked myself out on the porch to see if the students had car trouble within eyesight. Darn it: they **hadn't.**

I had said to myself aloud, "Well Logan,I hope you don't mind me using your motorcycle: because it's Xavier's School's business and nothing personal."

Meredith-3 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

Meredith-4 'Ans Clash,

Next thing I knew I was speeding down the straight road past the woods surrounding the turn around loop of road before the mansion and the curving road: Grimalkin Lane: that T-heads with the gate to The X-Mansion._ The street bends and straightens out so that there is a stretch of the road where you could gain speed by opening up on the speed of the engine to a motorcycle and it feels like you are on the back of a rocket: riding: like I had been gaining momentum on a heavy metal missile taking off out of the front door of the Xavier's Institute all along. I'm afraid of these things: these 'cycles: but this was exhilarating!

The dip in the road came after that stretch of road. There was the curve that hugged the side of the little hill in front of the Xavier's Institute's along the ocean and the drive through the hills of Westchester County to Bayville: McCoy finally had caught up with Cyclops's convertible car and gained distance beside it: just passing the back bumper and honking the horn; trying to get his attention. Summers looked back and saw that McCoy was on Logan's bike. I gained distance up beside the automobile: matching speeds as Beast slid the book bag down his own arm using gravity and my free arm to let it slide into my hand. I held the backpack up: displaying the reasons I chased the Xavier's Institute's students down.

I myself then lowered the book-bag so that McCoy could grab the grip of the bike handlebars again. The Xavier's Institute's students were already turning next to the school to stop in front: so they didn't need to stop on the side of some unknown road to exchange hands with the back pack. The X students were parking in front of the school anyway. As the X-Men got out of the automobile to get to the Xavier's Institute's students' classes: I parked the 'cycle behind Cyclops's convertible and walked around the other side of the convertible along the street so that McCoy could go around the group of kids spilling out of his auto to ShadowCat.

She had just passed through the engine of the convertible and the hood of the car so that ShadowCat could be on the other side of the crowd of X students closer to the gateway of the school: between the first two buildings. I walked up to ShadowCat with purpose as I coughed into my own hand: then saying something. I myself then said, **ShadowCat how many times has Beast told you to concentrate on everything you were in contact with at the moment you became intangible?!**

ShadowCat asked, **"**Uh, what are you talking about: sir**"**!

Meredith-5 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

Meredith-6 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

McCoy answered, "You left your toothbrush in one of Beast's lungs again: do you think you could manage to reach inside my chest and root around before your classes start"?

Miss Pryde said, "Ooooops: sorry to put you through that"! ShadowCat reached into the mutant's barrel chest as I took a deep breath and hold it: trying not to cough so she could easily find it. ShadowCat rummaged around in my chest and found the brush. ShadowCat drew out the toothbrush and stuck the thing into her back pocket: brush-side down so people wouldn't know what it was.

Suddenly: some teen-age students began slowly walking around the corner _of_ the side **_of_ **the far corner of the school building on their right. A group of students spilled out around the far end of the school building and wandering on the sidewalk towards the street corner. They were just being Lookie-Loo-s albeit obnoxious ones.

Meredith-7 'ans Clash,

X-Men had all noticed this by now and finally I said, "They saw us through the picture-size windows in the class in that building. Decided to come out and look. Just ignore them. They're going to stare after we use our power in public or if some of us have a physical mutation anyway so we should all get used to it". Students began to flood out from the corner of these buildings._

_ _ _ Pete the Colossus Rasputin said, **McCoy, Beast: my fine comrade: did you really have to come give (the)-Nightcrawler his backpack?**

McCoy then said **I had a brush in my chest. If the 'brush fell sideways I could have a punctured lung: knowing my own strength.** A classroom of students walked out to the sidewalk staring. I turned away from the school and handed the book-bag to my other hand that handed it in turn to NightCrawler who was already moving to the head of the crowd.

ShadowCat noticed the plain fact that, "You could have come in a long coat and hat maybe? Beast's drawin' attention don'tya think?"

Meredith-8 'Ans Clash;

Now some of the teen aged students that came around the side of the high school were standing on the same street's sidewalk as the Xavier's Institute's students: except a little down the way. Beast said, **I don't cognate that this will start any fight. I 'L just be a second here.**

That's when ShadowCat saw the teen-agers a little down-the-street pick up one rock from the school lawn. ShadowCat suddenly yelled out, **McCoy! Look out:**

One of the little group said, "Mutant freaks!"! Miss Pryde suddenly became ephemeral and I with my animal reflexes suddenly ducked! The stone went through Miss Pryde's head and hit a student in the forehead.

I then said to ShadowCat, **I've better get outa here before I make anything bad happen for myself. I'll tell Xavier, Logan and Storm Munroe to come down here to deal with this problem by talking to The Principal Mr. Kelley.** McCoy turned the motorcycle into the right-hand lane and sped off.

After McCoy left ShadowCat took a deep cleansing breath and stated, **O.K. everybody: hold hands we're becoming ephemeral to run through campus to our first classes!** The Xavier's Institute's students formed more or less a circle facing one direction and joined hands suddenly becoming intangible and ran to lose the crowd between the first two buildings across the campus to stop at each of their classes.

In the middle of Cyclops's first class: Mr. Numan's Science class: the front door opened up: everybody looked to see Timothy Robin II Drake looked into the middle of the teen students and calmly said, **Summers: hey red-eyes: I think you should step outdoors for a second: let's see if we can settle something with a few words. I got a cure for ya' burnin' eyes. Going to put some all-natural teardrops in your eyes by the time we're done with you._ **

Meredith-9 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

**_ _ _**Summers said then_, "_Physically impossible for me to cry real tears. I've never actually cried hard enough to produce tears. You don't have any such powers: _though"._

Each of the Titans walked each of the Xavier's Institute's students to a patch of grass in the center of our morning classrooms: more or less surrounding the students.  Mr. Stone (the Cyborg) then said, "Heard complaints of a Norway kid called Wagner, and a Russian kid named Pete Rasputin joining _The_ Beast of Bayville in attacking a field trip of students: Mr. Worthington. A Bigfoot punched a kid. There's some kid with a pretty big bump on this student's head. You look Norwegian: Blond Boy: do you know anything about it?" 

_ _ _Colossus: astonished had said, "What is this: all of this: for?" _

_ _ _Jean Grey the Phoenix cried out, "There was no punch thrown"! _ 

_ _ _Summers answered, **one of us went into another phase of being that made a rock go straight through that person!** _

_ _ _Bart Allen the Kid Flash said then, "Yeah: but the blond German kid went out of phase so that he could hurt another **kid**: right?" _ 

_ _ _Jean Grey the Phoenix then said, "It was Miss Pryde who did it: and she didn't do it on purpose." _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone said, "We heard that you guys were not **supposed** to use powers on campus. You guys stepped in it bad this time".

Young Summers then said, "What is this about? What does it have to do with the Titans?!"

Tim answered, "They called the Police: the Police called Titans Tower: and now the Titans are here: so just deal with it now"!

Mr. Stone transformed Mr. Stone's the cyborg's arm, transformed into a sound blaster and Mr. Stone held it up with his other hand like a rifle, "You guys could shoot rays out of your eyes and kill with a thought! Robin: You should have your Birda-rang out!" _

_ _ _**Raven** then said grim-ly, **the school called us and that teacher told us to ask if you would leave the grounds.**

Worthington, the third, the Archangel said, "Then go ahead: ask. See if we say, 'Yes,' or not. See what the Xavier students say to your dumb questionings"._ 

_ _ _ Tim said, "By law: if the school tells you to leave: then you leave." _

_ _ _The steel Colossus replied, I see no buildings standing and walking to us: telling the students around me to leave._

_ _ _ Worthington, the third, the Archangel said to that, **I see Rasputin's point guys: _the school isn't getting anyone who works with the actual staff to tell anyone to go._ We say here.**

Young Summers said, "We don't have to listen to X-Men wanna-be's"! _ 

_ _ _Tim said, "Who's an X-Men wanna-be? There are no X-Men wannabe's on my team"! _ 

_ _ _NightCrawler answered, **the Titans are! All you're wanna- be's of X-Men!**

Mr. Stone replied, "How're we anything anywhere near like X-Men?!"

NightCrawler said again, **Leprechaun McGreenie there turns into spiders and gorillas to copy Nightcrawler's acrobat powers! Ever since BeastieBoy left the Doom Patrol and Beastly-boy joined you mutant wanna-be's he's been yucking things up and acting like Beast Boy is so frickin' funny! He isn't funny!**

Young the Beast Boy replied, "Funnier than you will ever be, Fritz VonSauerkraut!"

ShadowCat; Miss Pryde spit out these words, "Hey: and what about you over there: Terra Markov: yeah: you! How old are you anyway! What are you (?): barely 13?! You went to meet the Titans about the same time ShadowCat herself (!) came on the scene! Face it: you just met the Titans because ShadowCat had just joined X-Men and you figured, **I'm young: too**! So you just copied me"! _ 

_ _ _Terra Markov replied, "Waita minute: you're X-Men? What I'm saying is: I'm not sure my memories are (Terra Markov) Terra's! I'm a time duplicate from a timeline that may have happened!"_ 

_ _ _ ShadowCat retorted, "Yeah, yeah: I heard that lame excuse from copycats a million times!"

Summers said, "Don't pretend that the first time Robin, Wonder Girl and AquaLad met before The New Titans met that you weren't thinking, 'we are all teen sidekicks: let's form a team like the teen-age mutants like Phoenix, Iceman, and Cyclops'! back when we were being taught by McCoy in Bayville High School here: right Phoenix"?!

Jean Grey replied, "Yeah: and what's with Goth-girl over there?! Since I channeled the Phoenix Force through me and I created a Phoenix of flame around me with telekinesis the rumor got out about that Phoenix made of fire and Vampire-girl there suddenly starts calling her own self **the ****Raven**!! Ravens are a kind of bird! Phoenixes are legendary birds! _Then_** Raven **starts making dark energy** Raven **shapes around her! Hey** Raven **why you don't stop copying me, willya"?! _ 

_ _ _The Beast Boy changed into the kind of animal called a wolverine and said, "Just like young Mr. Stone said: these kids can kill us all with a telekinetic thought. We need to pull out whatever weapons and sharp objects we could!" Tim took out Robin II's sharp Birda rang out of his golden Utility-Belt and instantly held it out in front of him.

Suddenly Logan Jim Howlett (the Wolverine) walked from behind the corner of the school building behind the Titans in a gray business suit and slowly walked up, "And what's happening here with all this?! I know some a' you guys: you're Robin-hood, Flash-Gordon-kid and what's your name?! What're yew supposed to be again (?) Leave-it-to-Beaver-Boy?"

Young the Beast Boy replied, "My name is the Beast Boy Garfield Logan darn it"!

Jim (Wolverine) said, **name is Garfield what?! This's got ta be a huge joke on me or something.**

Colossus suddenly shifted into electrons and then transmuted Colossus' Rasputin's skin into living, organic steel. Allen reflexively sped at Summers and he with his hand already near Summers' head lifted Cyclops's glasses in time to shoot the Kid Flash's left shin out from under him. Allen went spinning vertically in front of Summers and tumbled in the grass's dry dust to a stop. _Young Mr. Stone shot a white sound energy blast at Colossus, which ripped through his shirt and reflected the energy blast down at the ground and tore up the dry dirt of the ground: upturning the soil beneath and making a hole.

NightCrawler yelled, astonished, "Why _are_ you attacking us? "?_ 

_ _ _Tim yelled back,**y_ou_ all just had to move didn't you?! That's why, that's** **why, you all just had to go _and_ do that! O.K. : this is it! That is it! This is the big battle Titans! Titans _attack_!** _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone sidestepped quickly and transformed young Cyborg's arm back in time to punch a thundering right cross to Pete Rasputin the steel Colossus's squared jaw.** Raven **had tendrils of onyx energies come out and latch around Jean the Phoenix Grey's sides.** Raven **exclaimed:** I pick Carrot Top's _sis_.** Worthington Archangel opened his fake backpack, quickly stretched out Archangel's wings and flew up taking flight to the winds above.

Starfire Koriand'r Cory called out; **this one is Thanagarian! I will fly after him! He can fly just like I!** Starfire Koriand'r flew off flew off using her flight power to chase Worthington, the third, the Archangel.

Allen got up into a crouching position and took off like an Olympic runner would: leaning forward before long distance run from a crouch. Young Allen in a full-tilt run threw a right cross and young Summers shot Kid Flash's arm before Allen completed the punch. Young Allen spun around once and fell backwards. Allen used his left arm to cradle his other arm Allen rocking in pain.

Young Allen cried out, that hurt: **ow!** **You broke my arm, jerk! Cyclops I hate you!**

Young Summers said back, **and I hate when a group sends a Superman wanna-be with only one Superman power just because your fist's as fast as my optic blast: loser.**

Young the Beast Boy growled at NightCrawler and stated, "Does being Hitler's Youth make it right to you Nazi?! Does being German give you rights to tease my green skin: supremacist!"

NightCrawler retorted, **no: but this does.** He turned off Wagner's inducer hologram watch. The true visage of NightCrawler came face-to-face with Garfield Logan. The image facing the Beast Boy was a blue furred young man with two fingers and a thumb for each arm, elfish pointy ears.

Wagner continued, "Just because you have different-colored-skin doesn't make people think you're necessarily not human. Because I have three fingers people tell me I'm not human and a monster, a different race. You don't see me complaining about you being white"!

Mr. Logan said, poor baby, you must hate yourself since you're a Nazi _and_ a mutant! Young the Beast Boy leaped in Mr. Logan's animalistic wolverine form across the area between young the Beast Boy and NightCrawler. Beast Boy leapt onto Wagner's face causing NightCrawler to tumble back wards, distracted by the confusion of it all.

The Iceman Bobby Drake got onto an ice slide Iceman shot from Robert Drake's feet and used his left arm to shoot ice out behind Iceman Bobby Drake. The jet of ice behind Iceman shot Mr. Drake up the ice slide he created in-front o' Iceman. Iceman made a slide twirling around in a big circle in the sky like some roller coaster as he chased the Angel and Starfire, helping Worthington. Mr. Drake came around in the loop after Starfire as she as she shot fire blasts from Cory's eyes in different directions, Worthington dodging them both.

Iceman said, "Pull over, speeder, this's the Fashion Police; Miss Munroe usedta wear some thing like that. You've stolen that swim-suit from Storm Munroe! If Storm were here she'd freeze you just as I do now!"! Iceman shot a blast of ice rocks at Starfire who listed lazily to the left.

Iceman coincidentally, accidentally missed and Starfire turned over in Koriand'r's flying. Koriand'r looked back saying, **you really should know the reason why they call me Starfire!** Iceman shot an ice blast at Starfire and Koriand'r shot a star bolt blast out of her eyes, cutting through the blast of ice.

- - -30- - -


	11. Chapter 11

Approx Words Count 1,800

2013,

_Disposable Copy

The WATCHMEN versus the Top Ten

by

Mark Walter Meredith

The so-called CrimeBusters were leaving the headquarters Captain Justice had created. This was the very headquarters set up, abandoned, before it was even used: like an empty shell that had never given birth to the American eagle of justice that had promise of a maiden flight, shattered and hollow. The MinuteMen hadn't re-formed again in the newly born 60's; the CrimeBusters had broken up before they had even joined forces, formed together: because Edward Blake the Comedian showed up as a big joke and pointed out that heroes couldn't save Earth from atomic bombs. Daniel Dreiberg the Nite-Owl 2 walked across the sidewalk out of the door of the H.Q**. **

**Walter Joseph Kovaks** was by _Owl's_ side yet a little behind Mr. Dreiberg, questing Mr._ Dreiberg, "_Why so gloomy, suddenly: 'Owl it was an illogical endeavor. It was an exercise in futility, CrimeBusters was. It's better to find Soviet conspiracy as a duo such as police officers or like a police detective. Perhaps the United States will take over the U.S.S.R. and take all of their a-bombs."

Meredith-2 'MEN versus the Top Ten

Mr._ Dreiberg _replied, "That seems highly improbable: though it's not Communists that irk me now. I'm just worried about the future of super-heroes as a whole other can of worms to be opened: if there aren't super-hero groups ever again: will the number of super power heroes diminish? If there is no goal to have at least three super-humans to form the new MinuteMen each decade will there only be need for one** crime**-**fighter** for there to be a world with such thing as a super hero? Will crime-fighting duos like our partnership dissolve because of this trend begun on this spot"?

Laura Juspeczyk the Silk Spectre Two walked out of the shade of the doorway and added the Silk Spectre's ideas to the general consensus begun on that spot: ": Not necessarily. I'm rather eager to prove that I have the talent to become a crime fighter. I have the follow-through to see all this through like my mom did".

**Walter Joseph Kovaks** replied to Mr_. Dreiberg__**,**_** "**We're not going to give up on our crime fighting team. Owl, you know how serious my crime fighting is to the** Rorschach"**.

Meredith-3 WATCHMEN ver'

Mr._ Dreiberg_ said, **I know but what it something bad happens to me emotionally and I cannot go on as a mystery man:**

**Walter Joseph Kovaks** answered: ": Nevertheless Owl you're my best friend. You're the only person who has the strong beliefs** Rorschach **has. How could you say that?"

Laurie the Silk Spectre answered, "Hey _Owl,_ listen, can I call you that (?) anyway, there's prob'ly a whole new generation of crime-fighters on the horizon and I'm lookin' for someone to go at patrols with. I don't wan' a' be tied to anyone out here until I'm sure who I wanta' be sidekicks with: maybe someone cool like Comedian, but there might be crime fighter duos soon or newer versions of MinuteMen someday".

Suddenly: (the Dr. Manhattan), Jonathan Osterman, walked out of the shadows of the doorway: the shadiness revealing, Jonathan Osterman's, unmasked face in a strange way. Manhattan, replied to what Laurie had said, "Please go on. Do not mind me. I find you and your conversation fascinating".

Mr._ Dreiberg_ answered, "Are you spying on us: Osterman? That's pretty creepy even for you Osterman. Shouldn't you be taking your wife home, Manhattan?"

Manhattan, said, **I am taking my wife: and no: I'm not listening to you through the doorway. Sound is just matter vibrating. This construction of me: I just created it in the doorway just now.** A double of, Manhattan, walked through the wall near the doorway.

The construction of Osterman that just appeared too: said, I can hear practically anything. I can also be in two places at one same moment: or in such occasion three places. Manhattan, in the doorway walked over to the other, Manhattan, and joined with him. Then, Manhattan, had said, "If you all'd like to come with me: I'd like to take you three forward to another time if it would possibly stimulate your conversation to start again about this subject of what you perceive as the future".

Meredith-4 WATCH'

Mr._ Dreiberg_ yelled back at, Manhattan, "All **you can **do is sense matter, and transmute **it**! That's just nonsense to detective heroes such like** Rorschach **and I! You've obviously have had a history of schizophrenia because you were human before you received powers, now you're attributing science-fictional traits to yourself like you're some big blue alien with no emotions and supreme knowledge and for no reason: time travel as well! This is all blather! It's all insulting to** Rorschach's **and my detective sensibilities! You're blurring life with fiction! We're all having a crisis of faith! I feel powerless! I thought crime fighting was making world peace in our grasp soon! Now it's ashes slipping through our hands! There's no future for hero teams, nor super heroes! Just stop blathering on"!

Meredith-5 'sus THE TOP TEN

Manhattan stated simply, as a matter of fact-LY, **this isn't the end of superhuman heroes. Not by a long shot. Nothing ends. Even when crime fighters stop their trend finally, ten years later they come back as a trend as well. **

**Trust me, friend: I'm always right about the future. Perhaps my abilities gifted to myself affect my emotions because it **_**is**_** a power that's tapped into the logical side of the brain: and I deal with atoms in a matter of-fact-manner, but my mind is sane. When predictions become true, my emotional half is surprised and still reacts and I don't have a history of mental illness I assure you. When you sense molecules moving around you: you can sense the possible movement of atoms in future most likely and most probably the way they will most likely occur. **

**I am quite positive of my predictions becoming a certainty.**

Laurie then said at that point suddenly, "Then take me to the future! I want to see my new generation of superhuman heroes that I inspire now that I'm just beginning patrolling".

Meredith-6 'sus the Top 10

Manhattan, said, merely_, __**Owl **_**and Rorschach are the closest to your generation than any mystery-man will get. Crime fighters will disappear as a trend for about ten years as I have said. Laurie: you'll be the last of your generation becoming a super hero.**

Mr._ Dreiberg_ replied to what, Manhattan, had said earlier, "What is this stuff all about where, Manhattan, was saying we could go into future times? What are you **talking** about Osterman? You can only control matter! How can you travel into future times"?

Manhattan, answered, **I can control movement of matter: so I can stop movement of molecules so that when the future comes and our brain cells move once again: time travel will seem instant.**

Mr._ Dreiberg _said, "You could get Laurie, I and** Rorschach** back: too? OH, I don't care! I want to go to see a future that there are mystery-men still at_. _Mr._ Dreiberg_ reached a gloved hand out toward: Manhattan: as if reaching out for help somehow. Manhattan shook _Owl's_ hand in friendship.

Laurie asked the question, "We can be back in time"?

Meredith-7 'sus THE TOP TEN

Manhattan, replied, "Yes: we will be back to the minute we left. I am telling the truth. ** Rorschach**, you don't have to touch my hand like Owl. Coincidentally, it only can make it a millisecond quicker".

**Walter Kovaks Rorschach** reached a gloved hand anyway: saying, I: am afraid.

Manhattan, replied**, "**Don't be: I am only turning all of us to radiation in order to shoot us near Earth orbit where we won't be disturbed for two decades as frozen electrons".

They transmuted to energy and shot into the blue yonder.

Seemingly instantaneously, it was 13 years or so: later. Osterman's; Rorschach; Owl's and Silk Spectre's energy was back on the planet. (It's all-relative according to Einstein.)

They seemed to blink into existence on the edge of some highway off-ramp that looked like it was part of some parking garage or something. In truth, they did not arrive in the place left from. There was no chance, Osterman, could have returned them to the same spot on the globe because rotating of the globe. Moreover, there was the change of the surface due to the construction by human beings. The constructions were more science fictiony.

Manhattan**; Rorschach**; Laurie and Mr._ Dreiberg_ had thought the CrimeBusters were **going** to be run down by the next car. The car turned a bit, and skids to a halt to prevent any cars from driving into that lane. The Police car's door opened and some black-blue, shiny, thigh-high boots stepped out onto the concrete pavement as a 6" 8', blue skinned man with a hand design on Mr. Smax's bare chest got out of the car: talking into a police band C.B. Mr. Smax's partner: Robyn (Toy Box) Slinger got out of the other door. Mr. Smax said into the wide band radio, "This is Mr. Smax, I found some criminals already.

I am on the ramp next to H.Q. and we probably have a 1084, and a group of nuts are walking up the off ramp. Avenge my fucking death if Robyn and I don't come back: willya":

The End

_Approx Count 300

_2013,

_Disposable Copy

AFTER WORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	12. Chapter 12

_Line Count 18

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

*The ORIGIN SERIES; MARVEL NIGHTMARE*

by

*M. W. Meredith*

Mutants could leave the concentration camp with the inhibitors to do errands.

But if they didn't come back in the exact time superhuman mutants had said they would a Sentinel robot would question mutants about not coming back in time and use their computer brains to figure out if the mutant was lying:_ -Richards- the-Phoenix-Two's husband Frank- the-Psi lord -Richards cried out**, Rachel: get away: quick: ahh! **

The beam blast of electrons came down: striking Frank-Richards and destroying Frank-Richards's body. 

_The-Phoenix-Two screamed**: no****:_**one Sentinel pulled open the top of the metal sewer pipe.

The Sentinal revealing a sewer chamber of stone.

It was a chamber with many crossing giant sewer pipe tunnels going through the giant chamber.

Full of giant Sentinel robots:_while the-Phoenix-Two and the grown up Rasputin-the-ShadowCat went off to the side into a recessed New York doorway to a business with barred windows: where nothing could see them up the street: so that the-Phoenix-Two could concentrate to psychically send the-Shadow-Cat's spirit back through time.

My upper body swings forward into a sitting position from where I lie now in my bed's sheets.

My name is Rachel.

That is my nightmare.

That is my reality: more or less: or at the very least it was in the past.

A reality in my future too, perhaps.

I have this nightmare every night.

The details are always different but the gist remains the same.

If Marvel Girl Summers doesn't do something during the day-time to change the future then when today ends and the Witching Hour comes: tomorrow will come and all will be darkness.

That tomorrow awaits the X-Men.

God help me I am a mutant.

- - -30- - -


End file.
